Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac
by Emo Fox
Summary: AU/JTHM Universe -- Sasuke is an insane murderer terrorizing Konoha. Naruto is the one that got away. SasuNaru Angst/Gore/Dark Themes
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notice:

Hm. Yes, the note is at the top of the page, kind of strange? Ah well, I just wanted to get everything out of the way right now. Just so everyone is aware, the setting is sort of in the JTHM universe, sort of. It's in Japan though, just the main people in the world are 'stupid' or 'unobservant' just like in the JTHM universe for the sake of plot. So, please don't keep yelling at me saying how they should just go to the police or get forensics to catch Sasuke or whatever the hell. If you're familiar with the JTHM comics then you'll understand and get over it.

Don't beat me over the head with the obvious plot-hole, the point is Sasuke can't get caught and I'll try to carry my own plot through so it'll make sense. It's going to be a long, long road so just stick with me and hopefully you guys' like it. Some Naruto characters will pop up, but probably not many, more like faceless people Sasuke will kill, not many canon characters. Gaara might make an appearance. The only constant Naruto characters will be Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, Naruto and Kyuubi. Also, this fiction won't be following JTHM – maybe in certain instances it'll seem parallel, but Sasuke isn't supposed to be 'Johnny' he's still Sasuke, just with insane tendencies in the world. If that makes sense? Sasuke is still going to be in character as I can make him given his situation. Of fuck, yes, I am still talking, I'm sure you'd like me to shut up now. Well, you can always skip this can't you? Anyway, the author's notes won't be this long for every chapter, thank god; I just wanted to get some things sorted before you went on your journey.

Yes, this chapter is super short. They're going to be long, I promise. This one is just sort of the teaser, to see if anyone will actually want to know what happens. Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: This fiction is inspired by Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto', Jhonen Vasquez's 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' and Zarla's 'Vargas' fan fiction – she is a god, read her work, I demand it! I make no monies off anything written on these pages so don't sue me.

Rated: M … Almost all chapters will contain Violence/Language/Mature themes. This rating will not change; it'll be constant in almost every chapter. Get over it, or don't read.

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter One'

By: Emo Fox

No one gives much thought to how they're going to die or when. They might think about it, but it's always in the future or some other far-off place, never really the now. Well, unless you're suicidal but even then you might screw up and end up living anyway. Point was, Uzumaki Naruto didn't think walking down this street and this particular time of the night would be the last moment of his life. He didn't think this would have been the last time he inhaled fresh air in his lungs or looked up at the bright silver moon.

Nope.

He had finished work, decided to take the long way home on the outskirts of town, thinking a nightly stroll would ease his nerves from another long day. Naruto really hated his job but it paid for the apartment in the city and his cheap ass car, which actually broke down the night before. Kind of funny, if he had asked for a ride home, or if his car wasn't broken, maybe he wouldn't have had to die that night, maybe he would have side-stepped fate.

Naruto didn't know why he took extra notice of the moon, the way it made everything have an almost silver glow. He could see every ivory star in the black blanket above him, not a cloud to be seen. It was a perfect clear night, one he hadn't seen in a while because of the volatile winter storms. It was easy to see the stars this far out of the city mainly because all the lamp posts were broken out here, and no one built homes this far out. The sidewalk under his feet was cracked; abandoned houses lined the side of him.

One stood out in particular and for some reason Naruto stopped.

It was weird, like he was compelled.

He had taken this stroll many times in the past, never realizing the danger, not even realizing it in this moment. He didn't know why his eyes stuck to the features of the compound, didn't know why his eyes lingered on the boarded-up windows or the foliage-free front lawn. There was a sign out front that read 'condemned' and Naruto didn't understand why a rush of fear ran up his skin.

The Uchiha Manor.

It had been abandoned since the murder.

Ten years ago the whole Uchiha family had been murdered there. There had been a single survivor, Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto remembered hearing about this when he was in high-school, Sasuke was his same age, they actually attended the same school. There had been some confusion as to who actually killed the clan, reports mentioned that Sasuke's elder brother had been the blame but his corpse was found right alongside the other bodies.

Sasuke had snapped, or so the report said.

He had been deemed mentally unstable and sent to a mental institution in the city.

Naruto guessed it was from some trauma, or maybe it was because Sasuke was the real killer, whatever the reason didn't matter. It was anyone's guess.

Naruto could vouch Sasuke had never seemed like a sane person to begin with. In school he had been quiet, reserved, and stand-offish. He didn't talk to anyone, only his brother was seen with him, and that was rarer still. Whatever happened from then to the summer of the murder Naruto hadn't an idea.

Naruto remembered Sasuke had escaped.

But, well, the facts were a little fuzzy; it had been so long ago since he had heard the reports, everything long forgotten now. Only the Uchiha Manor was a reminder of the past, sitting on the edge of town, almost like a little shrine of how evil people could really be.

You couldn't even trust your own family.

Naruto had nothing to fear in that respect – he had no family.

_Pull it together Naruto!_

Naruto's skin still felt cold, but he knew he was probably just creeping himself out, he had to be.

No one lived there.

It was just dark, there were no lights, and he was standing in front of this creepy house in the middle of nowhere. That was all it was; rational thought was on Naruto's side and finally the man was able to tuck his hands in his pocket and take the first steps towards the city.

Too bad Naruto didn't turn around.

Too bad he didn't see the shadow looming.

Someone was behind him, right when Naruto thought he was safe, right when he turned his head back to the stars something smashed into the back of his head.

Naruto couldn't even make a sound, couldn't even figure out what had happened before his body fell to the cold unfeeling pavement; limp and lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notice:

I'm so glad so many people like this already! This is really going to be a fun story to write, I'm already trying to type up more and more chapters. Just so you know, Sasuke has three voices in his head. One is himself, one is Itachi and the other is Orochimaru(though it'll be more dominant in later chapters, at the moment it's more just Sasuke and Itachi.) Just to clear up some confusion because they won't really be that clear unless you really pay attention to what the voices are saying and how it affects Sasuke. There will be more clarification on the voices later. Anyway! Thanks for coming to the second chapter, please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.

Also, this is addressed to Damp because you have made me officially nervous. I am determined! JTHM is also a love of my own, but Naruto is always normally on my mind. So, I just decided to combine them. Risky move I know. Ha, I do hope you enjoy this chapter since I'm sure this will make or break your commitment to stick with the story. Tell me what you think. 

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Two'

It had been almost twelve hours since Sasuke dragged the blonde boy into his home.

Twelve hours.

Twelve _fucking_ hours.

_Kill him already. What are you waiting for? I want to see his blood all over the floor._

_Just shut up! I'm going to do it, just need the right moment._

_Right moment? Dear brother, every moment is right for killing._

_Shut up! You don't understand!_

Sasuke hissed to himself, his black eyes wild as he glared around the room as if expecting to see the tormentors of his mind. The walls were dingy; speckled with holes and stained with dried blood. The floor was coated in random spots of brown, and even pieces of bones were still lying all over the place. Sasuke didn't seem concerned with his home; instead he merely crunched the bones under his combat boots and made his way over to the center of the room.

His newest victim was chained there, on a device that couldn't even be described. His body was nestled in its core, blades were all around him and the blonde man hadn't a clue. He was sleeping, still alive, oblivious to the predator that was before him. Sasuke had made the contraption himself, it basically ripped the victim apart as well as stabbed knives in him, causing the blood to fly everywhere; a reason for all the stains. It was effective, but most the time Sasuke liked doing the killing himself, without this machine.

Sasuke had two blades in his hands, they were long, the steel black and reflective. The single light bulb above him flickered and popped, threatening to go out but it hadn't yet. Sasuke had been down here for those same twelve hours Naruto had been asleep. Sasuke suffered from insomnia, it was evident by the dark circles under his eyes and his sallow white skin. This room had no windows, the walls instead coated in various devices of torture. This was a floor or so under the main house; away from the street and the outside world above. No one would hear anyone down here. Sasuke's expression was dark as he regarded this man, wanting him to wake up, willing him to wake up.

Sasuke had found yelling didn't work, he also found beating him in the head didn't work, it probably just made it worse – but he had grown bored in his hours of waiting, almost flicking the switch of the contraption just to be done with Naruto and move on to his next victim.

Sasuke was growing impatient.

He didn't like this waiting; he just wanted to finish this. Yet he knew he had to wait, he needed to, he wanted that moment of peace he was craving. Naruto's blood was already caked in his hair, caked on his face, Sasuke could smell it and it was that much more annoying. He liked killing them when they were awake, he could savor it, he could see their dying moments and imprint them to his memory. He had a horrible memory; he didn't remember almost anything before this house, nothing before it was condemned. But, he could remember everyone he killed. They were his fondest memories; he could even remember most the people's names.

They gave him a moment of peace.

They were his only friends in their final moments.

He would cherish every one of them.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

"I said _shut up_!" Sasuke snarled, wheeling around, his blades at the ready but no one was there. No one was ever there, he knew they were inside him, they had infected him, became a part of him. Those two horrible men he had killed in the past had become parasites of his mind; he couldn't get rid of them. "I know what I'm doing." His voice was low, dangerous, his black eyes narrow as they darted around the room. Slowly he dropped his guard, blades back to his sides, his eyes turning to regard the sleeping man. Sasuke's lips twitched into an almost fond smirk, staring at this tanned male, his mind already plotting how he should die.

This man would make the voices stop. Temporarily, but that was good enough, that was enough to make Sasuke wait for just the right moment.

He would give him a moment of peace, a moment of complete clarity and in that moment Sasuke will know they had been real friends, and he would have another fond memory to put into his archives. Sasuke lifted up one of the blades setting it on Naruto's smooth unblemished cheek, staring at their reflections in the blade as the light illuminated them in spasms.

_Maybe if I just cut him a little he'll wake up. Just a few cuts, nothing serious._

_Why not serious? Just cut his neck, that'll wake him up._

_No, no, no, he can't die. Not yet. Just a few cuts. That'll work; I'll just cut him a little._

Sasuke processed the thought a long moment, his dark eyes calculating as he regarded Naruto's slack expression. A few tense moments passed before Sasuke decided to act on his thoughts, letting the blade sweep over the man's cheek, cutting flesh and digging in.

Naruto's brows furrowed.

Sasuke smirked, looking a little more confident, a little more deranged. He continued, adding another, then a third before he moved to the next cheek. The scent of blood was thick and heavy in the air, the liquid running down Naruto's face and staining the white button-down shirt he had been wearing. Sasuke was about to match the other side, working on the last cut when Naruto's eyes snapped open and he let out a hiss of pain. Sasuke didn't miss a beat, ripping the blade back, the steel slicing the last perfect line – the trajectory causing some of Naruto's blood to splatter on his own pale face. Sasuke didn't seem bothered; he looked rather pleased with himself.

Naruto was trying to get his bearings, his cheeks felt like they were on fire and his head pounded, blood pulsing hard in his ears and making him feel light-headed. His blue eyes began to finally focus, blinking back the heavy sleep he had been in, finally taking notice of where he was.

He was in a room; there was someone in front of him.

Naruto blinked hard, making himself focus, making himself wake up, trying to make himself remember but he couldn't.

What was this place?

Was he dead?

Was this hell?

How did he get here?

Where the fuck _was_ he?

He had no idea where he was.

Naruto felt the warm liquid on his face, his neck, pooled in his shirt and he noticed he couldn't move his body. His arms were up in restraints and his legs were bound together, he was elevated off the floor by a few feet. Naruto swallowed thickly, tasting blood as he stared at the man in front of him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't someone you forgot.

Especially not after the massacre; maybe it would work to his advantage. But Naruto wasn't so sure, that deranged look in his eyes told him he probably wasn't getting out of this.

Naruto's heart fluttered in panic, fear ran right down his spine.

Naruto couldn't even remember how he got there.

Couldn't remember walking down the street even, couldn't remember when he had went to work, everything was just fuzzy. Images just blobs of color and he couldn't make anything out. He had to be suffering from some severe head trauma, Naruto might've been lucky all he was experiencing now was a migraine.

Maybe the adrenaline was keeping him from feeling the pure pain of everything.

Naruto tried to look composed but a moan of pain passed his lips, his head just wouldn't stop hurting and it was really hard to focus. He normally could talk his way out of situations, he had almost been mugged three times in the past, but for some reason Naruto didn't think his sharp tongue would help him.

Sasuke had been watching, watching as all the little emotions played across Naruto's face, watched as that beautiful spark of fear ignited in his eyes. Sasuke licked his lips, tasting the sweet life-blood of his victim, slowly bringing down his blade, both resting innocently at his sides.

"Nn…" Naruto tried to piece words, his mouth felt oddly sticky. How long had he been out? "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's demeanor changed as Naruto spoke his name, feeling confused, unsure what to do.

How did he know him?

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke demanded, his tone low, "How do you know me?" Sasuke's blades both came up in a black blur, both resting hard on Naruto's neck. Sasuke's face was inches from Naruto's own, his dark eyes narrowed to slits.

_Don't let him ruin this. Savor it!_

_Just kill him, you've wasted too much time, there are others out there._

_Savor it! Just peel his flesh from his bones; talking is pointless, savor this friendship, it's more intimate now that he knows your name. _

_Intimate?_

_Yes, intimate Sasuke, it's a good thing. It really is._

_Don't listen to him dear brother, he's confusing you. It's not intimate, this man doesn't know you, he's trying to buy himself time._

"Then how did he know my name?" Sasuke started to talk out loud to his voices, his body still inches from his victim's, the blades threatening to cut into Naruto's fragile neck. The voice didn't respond and Sasuke's frustration mounted, "Then _how_ did he know my name?!"

Naruto racked his brain for things to say, trying to keep himself focused, trying not to break down to fear and just start pleading for his life. That wasn't who he was, Naruto had to fight tooth and nail for everything he had in life, his actual life would be no different. He wasn't going to just roll over and die and he wasn't going to beg a murderer to spare him. No, he'd get out of this, he had to get out of this, he had to try. Maybe the fact that they went to school together would help, maybe it would give him the edge he needed.

Naruto forced the fear from his body, forced himself to pretend he wasn't caught in a whatever the hell this was and wasn't staring death right in the face. No, he had to pretend he was going to be just fine, he had to remain cool and collected, he had to be confident if he was going to hope to talk his way out of this.

_Just stay calm. Just stay calm. _"We went to school together." Naruto ventured, trying to crane his head away from the knives but he couldn't move.

"Lies!" Sasuke snapped before he could even process a thought. Sasuke didn't remember school, didn't remember life before his family's demise, before he lived in this house alone.

"No, no, uh," _Fuck! Naruto think, think, think!_ It had been so long ago, high-school a boring memory, but now he was trying his best to remember, trying to think of a class they might've had together to try and bring Sasuke's mind stable. "We had English together. You, you used to sit in the back row." Naruto was really thanking his useless memory; the fact that he had even noticed Sasuke had been a good thing. Well, maybe. "Remember? We worked on a project together once." Naruto said almost desperately, his Adam's apple painfully squeezed between Sasuke's two blades.

Naruto tried not to think about how this might not work. How did he know Sasuke even cared about people he might've known? Would that really be enough to save him?

Naruto's out-look was looking bleak but the blonde tried to hide it.

_He's tricking you! Cut his head off! Do it! Do it now! Make him shut up!_

Sasuke was prone, staring at the blonde with an unreadable expression. He didn't respond to the voice in his head, actually catching on to the tinge of frustration the voice had. Sasuke was trying to pry into his own conscious, trying to pick out things long forgotten but it was difficult.

He just couldn't remember.

Like a steel door had been put in place, all those strange voices keeping it closed, away from his prying eyes.

It hurt.

His brain started to hurt, like acid was being poured on it.

Remembering was bad, it was painful; it made everything start to hurt.

Sasuke pressed the blades harder in Naruto's neck, cutting off some of his air supply yet the blades hadn't yet pierced. One more miniscule amount of strength and the weapons could cut straight to the bone. Naruto really didn't have much time. "No." His voice was oddly calm, almost confused with himself and why he had even bothered to answer.

"That's okay." Naruto said quickly, his breathing ragged, offering a weak smile to the man before him. He took notice when Sasuke's brows furrowed, obviously confused by his lack of reaction to what was going on. "School was stupid and boring anyway."

Sasuke's blades released, just a little bit, just enough so Naruto could breathe properly. "Why?"

_Why would he remember me? _

_It doesn't matter, you're losing sight Sasuke, you're letting Naruto beat you._

Naruto didn't know how to respond, didn't understand what to say. Sasuke's voice still had the calm undertone, but that frightened Naruto most of all. Now he couldn't even predict when Sasuke might strike. "Uh, what? I mean, why what?" He said, still keeping that tentative half-smile, a bead of sweat running down his temple. His heart was beating a mile a minute but he tried to keep himself in control. _Don't show fear. Maybe he won't attack if you don't show fear. _Or, well, that was what Naruto was telling himself anyway. Maybe this pointless babble would hit a nerve; maybe Sasuke would let him go. _Ha! That would be the day wouldn't it? _Naruto really didn't want to his mood to dive any lower so he ignored his last train of thought. It was funny; he didn't even feel the pain on his face anymore.

_Kill him now! Who cares what he has to say?_

_I don't know his name._

_What?_

_I don't know his name. I want to know his name._

_It doesn't matter._

_It does matter!_

_Fine, get his name, then kill him._

_Yes._

_You're so hopeless little brother._

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked his body still tense, like a spring about to be sprung. His expression hadn't changed and every now and again his eyes would lose focus that was when he was talking to himself in his mind, not that Naruto would know.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who am I?"

Ah, he was trying to test him.

Naruto was just grateful that he was talking still; maybe he still had a few minutes to get himself out of here. "Uchiha Sasuke."

_You know his name now, do it._

"Why?" He asked the same cryptic thing and Naruto didn't understand. There was a long drawn out pause and Sasuke looked to be getting impatient again, "Why? Why? Why? _Why?!_"

His outburst startled Naruto and he lost composure, wanting to move back but he couldn't due to the restraints. Then it hit him, he asked the question after he talked about school. Maybe he was asking about why he knew they went to school together? Maybe he was asking why Naruto remembered and Sasuke didn't? Hell, it was worth a shot. What did he have to lose? Naruto really wasn't in the mood to joke around. "You were in my class, I just remembered it. No real reason, just something I remembered. It's fine you don't remember you know, it was just high-school, nothing important." Naruto offered a nervous laugh but Sasuke's expression didn't change.

Sasuke slowly pulled the blades away from Naruto's neck, unsure why he wasn't feeling the usual itch in his brain, why he didn't crave to spill more blood. It was strange. Even when he cut Naruto's face, when he beat him over the head, Sasuke never got the urge to keep killing.

His voices demanded it, but Sasuke didn't act.

Normally he would break after an hour or two and just do whatever they wanted so they shut the hell up; but he hadn't this time.

He waited.

Sasuke had waited twelve whole hours for Naruto to wake up so he could kill him, and now he didn't even feel the urge.

Did the moment pass?

Sasuke had never had this happen before, never had his blood-lust just not exist. Naruto's coppery scent didn't entice him; he had even allowed the tracks on his face to dry, not even wanting to create more.

This was strange.

Stranger still because Naruto knew him, remembered him, had memories of him when Sasuke had none.

Naruto had memories, memories that Sasuke was in.

A piece of Sasuke wanted to know more, wanted to remember, but then the other pieces of him forbid it.

_He could just be lying._

_You don't remember school._

_He's right, you don't even remember school, you don't remember anyone there. He could be making things up, he could be trapping you, maybe he's even controlling you, making you not want to kill him._

Sasuke felt himself walking on that proverbial edge, staring at the blue-eyed man as if looking for answers. Naruto was a bright image of color in his desolate plain of existence and it was upsetting him.

Sasuke could even make out everything Naruto was saying.

Normally the victims sounded like static, their words coming as if they were under-water. Sasuke never picked through the static, never cared about their last words, only cared about their blood and that moment of complete clarity.

Now, though, now was weird. He could hear Naruto, he could see him, he was a clear image in the space around him and Naruto actually spoke words. Naruto didn't sound like crumpling paper.

Was Naruto manipulating him?

Naruto continued to stare at his captor, noticing as his dark eyes seemed to glaze; he'd look off every now and again and then look back at him. Naruto didn't know what he was thinking or what was going on. But, Sasuke hadn't killed him yet and for that Naruto was grateful.

_Just kill him!_

_I'm going to._

_Do it now!_

Sasuke stood to his full height, thin fingers around the hilt of the blades, his body lithe in its black body-suit showing every accent of his frame. Belts were along his arms, and his combat boots went past his knees lined with heavy buckles. "I'm going to kill you." He said it so calmly, so rationally, his blue-black hair framing his porcelain face as he regarded Naruto.

Clink, clink, clink.

Sasuke took careful steps towards the blonde, about to raise his weapons when Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, trying to ignore the pulse in his brain and his pounding heart. "Can I ask you a question?" He kept the desperation from his voice, kept the fear from showing on his face. Naruto remained calm, forcing himself to be calm; being clam seemed to confuse Sasuke the most.

_He's just buying time._

_I want to know how question._

_It doesn't matter. You're wasting time._

Sasuke paused right before the blonde, his arms folded, the wet blades held firm in his deft hands. "Hm," Sasuke tilted his head, a frown on his lips, Naruto could see the dark red stain that exploded from the corner of his mouth up to his cheek bone. That wasn't Sasuke's blood that had to be his own; that made Naruto shiver. "Sure." His own curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why me?"

"Well," Sasuke paused, as if trying to think of a response, or maybe he was just trying to ignore the voices that kept trying to swim into his consciousness. "It's not really about _you_."

Well, at least Naruto wasn't being stalked and he hadn't been the chosen one out of the whole population. Was it random? "Then what is it?" Naruto said, "I just want to know. I mean, if you are going to kill me, I'd like to know. Everyone has a right to know." Naruto paused, "Do you always pick people at random?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"You were," Sasuke paused, "You were there."

Naruto tried not to lose his cool, focusing on trying to keep Sasuke talking. "How do you normally choose people then?"

"Just stop it."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was tentative, noticing as Sasuke didn't seem to be focused on him anymore.

_Why are you still talking to him?_

_I don't know._

Sasuke didn't know, he had no idea. He didn't know why Naruto's words were actual words, didn't know why he kept answering him instead of just stopping everything right then. Naruto was making him feel strange, feel almost… normal? Naruto was becoming a person, he wasn't an object, he wasn't just blood to be spilled. It was a strange understanding, the things he killed – they were never people.

Where was his urge?

Why was Naruto still alive?

His mood took a quick turn and once again the maniac was upon him, this time his blade had stabbed right into his shoulder, right through – no care for tissue or bone.

Naruto couldn't help it when he cried out, it hurt. Like a white hot poker was just stabbed into him, the pain numbing but at the same time horrendous. He threw his head back, hissing as he came back down, gritting his teeth and trying to get a hold of himself. He felt the hot blood leak from his wound, Sasuke had yet to remove his blade so the wound had yet to freely flow. Naruto opened his blue eyes to mere slits, regarding the frowning man before him.

Again.

This strange sensation.

Sasuke normally after the first blow had been struck; after the first blood had been drawn he would have been sent into frenzy. A beautiful frenzy that made it impossible for thought to flow through, impossible for the voices to speak to him, impossible for him to concentrate on anything except his victim and their death.

When Sasuke had stabbed the blade in Naruto he had no reaction to pull it out, to stab him again, no reaction to the blood like he would have normally expected.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Nothing is wrong with you._

_Why isn't he dead?_

_You missed his throat._

_I…was I aiming for his throat?_

_You always aim for their throat, unless you rip them apart anyway. I vote you rip him apart, cut off his arm, the blade is already right there. C'mon Sasuke, just pull it down, feel the bone break under the knife. You know you want to; you know how good it feels. _

_Something is wrong with me._

_You're losing focus dear brother, Naruto is still alive. You're failing. Do you need me to help you? _

_No! No! I can do this! Leave me alone, I can do this!_

_You're wasting time._

"Always time!" Sasuke yelled to no one it would seem, still holding the blade in Naruto's shoulder, his black eyes narrowed. "I don't care about time! I have all the time in the whole fucking world!" Sasuke continued his tirade, "You tell me to savor it, and then you tell me to hurry up. Which is it? Huh? Which is it Itachi?"

_I'm just pointing out that you don't have all the time in the world. You're mortal, and you need to kill people, we need to keep killing people. There are so many people out there, they all deserve to die. You're straying from your mission. Don't you understand? You were put on this Earth to kill, don't you see that? You're perfect at killing, no one can stop you, but you can't waste time, you don't have a lot of time left._

Sasuke was quiet, his eyes staring at Naruto but it was obvious he wasn't seeing him. "Mm." He made a noise in the back of his throat, "I get your point."

_Now dear brother, shall we dismember him or just have the machine do the work?_

_Dismember. Dismemberment is always fun. You used to prefer it, you remember? _

"Sasuke." Naruto ground out between his teeth as if trying to make the man come back down from wherever the hell he was.

Sasuke's hand was still on the hilt of his blade, his expression finally coming into focus as he looked to Naruto's pained blue eyes.

Fear.

Fear was not present in those eyes.

Where did the fear go?

Was that what was wrong?

Naruto wasn't showing fear, it was throwing him off, that had to be it. There wasn't anything wrong with him; Naruto was the one that was broken. Naruto was the one not fearful of what was going to happen.

Sasuke's brows furrowed and his frown pinched, "Why aren't you afraid? Why aren't you begging?" Sasuke hissed, "What's wrong with you? I can kill you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you right now." As if emphasizing his point the man yanked the blade hard out of Naruto's shoulder, the splatter exploding on the floor and creating a nice arc across Sasuke's chest and neck. The psycho stalked to the side of the room, where a switch was, it had a smiley face sticker above it. Sasuke turned to the blonde, smirking an arrogant smirk as his finger danced to the switch.

_Ah, the machine then._

_How boring._

_Shut up!_

Naruto panted from the blood loss, the pain, from everything that was occurring in his body at this moment. He had watched as Sasuke stalked across the room and a chill gripped his entire body as he saw him about to touch the switch. That had to be what caused this contraption to do whatever it does. What else would it be for?

"Would it matter?"

Sasuke's finger was on the switch, his dark eyes narrowing and his smirk faded.

"Would it matter if I begged or pleaded?" Naruto ventured, "Would it really change anything?"

Sasuke kept his expression, "No, it wouldn't."

Naruto tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, he felt cold and clammy. Blood loss maybe? He didn't have to worry about it right now, if he couldn't get out of this room what would it matter if he bled to death? Maybe it would be better than being murdered by this torture-device thing.

"Then there's no point in being scared or begging or anything." Naruto said as easily as he could between his teeth. "You're not going to let me go."

Sasuke remained by the wall but his hand had fallen from the switch, picking at a belt on his arm. His dark eyes remained on the man, his expression once again unreadable. "No, I'm not letting you go."

"It's good you picked me."

Sasuke slowly took a few steps back to Naruto, his lengthy weapon dragging on the floor as his lanky frame moved forward. "Why?"

_Stop talking to him. Stop talking right now!_

_You're losing sight of what you need to do. You need to kill him, you have to kill him, there's so many more out there to kill! Sasuke! Listen!_

_Flick the switch! You were so close!_

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled, glaring off to his left side, ignoring Naruto. "Just shut the fuck up, I get it, I know what I'm going to do."

_You're wasting time, you're pathetic little brother._

"_Shut the fuck up Itachi!_" Sasuke grabbed at his head, his eyes clenched shut before his blazing black eyes turned back to Naruto, rage evident on his strained face.

Naruto swallowed thickly, watching the exchange between Sasuke and himself and getting all the more worried for his life. Sasuke was really crazy, Naruto wasn't even sure he had a chance. Maybe if he was sane or a little bit sane he could have hoped for an escape, but what now? Naruto was almost positive Sasuke had forgotten his question, but Naruto decided to answer anyway. "I don't have any family or friends, no one will miss me, so if you do kill me it's not a big deal." He said, trying not to sound upset, trying to keep his voice calm.

Maybe if he told him about himself, maybe, just maybe he might feel remorse or something and let him go.

Naruto had watched a lot of shows on criminal minds, sometimes it worked, but it normally involved a sane killer. Sasuke wasn't sane, that was obvious, but what other chances did Naruto have?

Sasuke didn't really seem to care about Naruto's little insight to his life; it wasn't until the shrill ring of a bell caught his attention and broke both their thoughts. The Uchiha looked to the ceiling, a frown on his lips, his body tense. He rolled the weapons in his hands before he stalked away from Naruto, "I'll be right back."

Sure.

Like Naruto could really go anywhere anyway.

Naruto held down his sarcasm, this really wasn't the time or place.

--

It had been over twenty minutes, or that was how it felt like anyway. Naruto couldn't hear anything above him, didn't even know what was going on upstairs, didn't know when Sasuke would come back.

Maybe he forgot about him.

Naruto doubted it.

Clink, clink, clink.

Naruto was started by the sound of Sasuke's boots stepping down the stairs, the noise vibrating off the walls as the maniac came back into Naruto's chamber. He couldn't crane his head to look around for the man; he just had to wait until Sasuke came back around to him.

Naruto was relieved when Sasuke had bypassed the switch on the wall, finally coming into his vision and the blonde took notice of Sasuke's appearance. He was covered in blood, his blades dripping, his blue-black hair matted at odd angles from the thick substance.

It was safe to assume whoever came to the door was now dead.

Sasuke didn't look happy, his face still pinched in irritation, his dark eyes narrow as he stared at the other man. The man at the door he hadn't heard when he killed him, his words were like static, his blood had smelt sweet and it had invoked that lovely frenzy. He stabbed him again and again and again until that light left his eyes; Sasuke had his moment of clarity and he was satisfied.

Though, now this left him with the Naruto dilemma.

Why couldn't he feel the same about him?

Why couldn't he just stab his blade through his neck and be done with this fiasco?

Why did Naruto's words make sense?

Sasuke had no answers, the voices stopped for the time being, their shrill voices unable to come through his mind. Sasuke was left to his own thoughts, and he was already sick of thinking.

Without word or warning the Uchiha un-buckled him one buckle at a time until finally the taller man hit the ground.

Naruto fell to the stained floor, on his hands and knees before the murderer, trying to evoke feeling back into his numb limbs. His right shoulder hurt like hell, but that was just fine, pain meant he was still alive. Naruto was almost expecting another blow, expecting those menacing weapons to run him right through but it hadn't happened just yet.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's feet that were in front of him, slowly tilting his head upwards and setting his body down on the blood-stained wood.

"Get out." Sasuke's voice was unusually calm, Naruto noticed as those glassy black eyes stared at him without menace or insanity. Something else was behind his eyes but Naruto didn't have time to contemplate it.

_Don't let him go!_

Sasuke winced, the voices were returning, making him second-guess what he was doing. Naruto was an enigma to him; curiosity was the sole reason why he was letting Naruto go. But, with those voices shouting at him it was hard to remember why Naruto was un-buckled, why Naruto was escaping. Sasuke's fleeting moment of sanity was lapsing, his muscles pulled tight and his weapons held firm in his hands.

Naruto got to his feet as fast as he could, his legs wobbly but they worked. He really didn't need to be told twice. He put a hand on his bleeding shoulder as if that might help it, stumbling to the stairs and hoping he'd find his way out easily. Naruto heard movement behind him, heard Sasuke's steps slow and calculating behind him. Naruto turned just as his foot was on the stair, his blue eyes taking in Sasuke's odd expression. "Uh," Naruto swallowed, his throat felt tight, "Thank you."

Sasuke stopped his stride, staring at the blonde, that same look of ultimate confusion on his features.

Naruto unknowingly gave himself the few minutes he needed to escape, that simple phrase stunning Sasuke back into conflicted thoughts.

Naruto didn't look back as he forced himself up the stairs, seeking his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notice:

Another chapter down! I thank you all for reviewing so far and telling me what you think. It's going to be a pretty fun ride so I hope you all stay with me. I hope this fiction is meeting you're standards, I know that Sasuke might be seeming a little OOC-ish, or so might Naruto, I don't know, but it is an alternate universe and Sasuke is insane so lapse of normal character should have been expected. Anyway! Please read this chapter, and leave me a review when you get to the bottom. Thank you!

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Three'

Naruto didn't know how he did it, but somehow he was able to get himself back into the city and on the right path to the police station. His body felt unusually cold despite the blazing sun, and his vision was foggy on the edges. He really needed medical attention, he knew that, but maybe he could tell his story and they could take him to the hospital. Naruto's thoughts were blank, focused only on the task at hand, though he had become slightly annoyed that everyone walking around him merely avoided him or just pretended he didn't exist.

He was bleeding to death!

No one had even cared to ask if he was alright, let alone help him.

Naruto had to remind himself again why he even liked people.

Finally he broke the threshold to the police office; stumbling inside and getting caught on the doorframe. Naruto's breathing was ragged; his form slumped as he cradled his wounded shoulder. "Help!" He yelled his voice raw from when he had been screaming it earlier, not that anyone cared.

An older woman was behind the front desk, her gold eyes catching Naruto's body is disarray but she actually didn't make a move to help him. "What do you need?" She said almost in a bland tone, looking up when someone handed her a file before she brought her cold eyes back on Naruto.

Was everyone fucking crazy?

Naruto made his way to the desk, blood splattering on the wood from the force he slammed his fist down on it to gain attention. It worked, some of the officers passing by turned to look at the blonde boy. Naruto's hazy blue eyes were on the woman in front of him, but she didn't seem bothered in the least by his display or the fact that he was bleeding on her desk. "I was just kidnapped! I was almost murdered!"

"By who?"

Naruto's brow furrowed, faltering, he was about to go on a tirade when she cut him off. "Uh, Uchiha Sasuke."

The police people around Naruto continued on their way, ignoring him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade grinned, tilting her head back to get a better look at this pale boy. "That's impossible."

"It happened! It was him, I know it was him!"

"Do you know how many people we get in here telling that crazy story?" Tsunade drawled, "Maybe you're delusional, what mental hospital did you escape from?"

Naruto was beyond frustrated, beyond angry, he nearly whined in the back of his throat by the sheer stupidity of the situation he was in. "I just was at his house!" He said, trying to keep his nerves under control but he was failing. His fingertips were starting to shake and that pounding headache wasn't helping his composure.

"What is his address?"

Naruto was about to answer when he faltered, "I don't know -- the old Uchiha compound."

"No one has lived there since the deaths."

"I was just there!"

"Impossible."

Impossible.

Impossible.

_Impossible.  
_

Naruto was getting sick of that word, "It's true, he did this to me, I was just at the compound, he lives there!"

"Mhm."

"Why don't you believe me?" He said in frustration.

"How do I know you didn't do those things to yourself?"

Naruto was about to answer when someone approached her desk.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned, looking over at a brunette at her right who looked a little nervous to be standing there. "What is it Iruka?"

"He's bleeding a lot," He ventured; apparently he had been there the entire exchange. He had a few folders in his right arm, but his kind brown eyes were stuck on Naruto's mangled appearance. "I think he needs medical attention."

Tsunade turned her eyes back to the blonde as if weighing him up, "Yes, yes, call the ambulance."

"Can I go with him?"

"Sure, someone has to."

Naruto grit his teeth, no one believed him. "Listen you stu-" Naruto's brain had to have imploded by the sheer force of the migraine that just appeared, his body feeling utterly frozen, his whole body going limp luckily someone caught him; that had been the last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

--

Beep, beep, beep.

Naruto groaned trying to lift himself out of the fog he was in. He could smell something sterile in the air, could feel gritty sheets under his semi-nude body and he could hear the monotonous beeping of some machine close by his head. Naruto's brow furrowed and he forced himself to return to the land of the living, blinking his bright eyes open and taking in his stark white surroundings. His eyes roamed around the room before they finally fell on a man sitting to his right. He was about to ask who he was when he remembered him from the day previous. He was the file clerk or something from the police station, Iruka was his name.

"You're awake." He said in a cheery tone given the situation Naruto was in. "You've been out for nearly a day. They had to give you blood and they just had you knocked out for a while due to your head injury I think, hoping it'll heal or something?" Iruka laughed slightly, a nervous laugh, "I don't know, I'm not a doctor but he'll be here soon. I'll go get him."

Iruka was about to get out of his chair when Naruto's voice stopped him, "Wait."

Iruka eased himself back into his chair, "What is it?"

"Do you believe me?"

Iruka stared a long moment as if trying to understand what that question meant. Then it hit him and he offered another little smile, his finger coming to brush over his scarred nose. "I don't know, it doesn't matter does it? If he does live in the compound I'm sure he won't come to the city, you have nothing to worry about."

What kind of answer is that? If he was a full-blown killer, he wouldn't care to leave his house and find victims.

They were the police, weren't they supposed to investigate or something?

Was the whole world crazy and he hadn't noticed?

"You don't believe me then."

"I didn't say that."

"Then why won't you look into it? Why did everyone say I was crazy?" Naruto's voice was rough from dis-use, his mouth felt sticky but he didn't focus on those details, in all honesty he was just happy to be alive.

"Eh," Iruka scratched at his cheek before his eyes fell to a spot on Naruto's white blanket. "A lot of people come in saying that Sasuke must have taken the people that were missing, a lot of people that come in _are_ crazy. No one came in like you though, covered in blood anyway; most people are just the families of run-aways." Iruka murmured, "Tsunade did send a squad over there before, when they first started happening, when people were saying they saw him or they knew people were murdered by him. They all came up blank and she just deemed everyone crazy."

"But I'm not crazy."

Iruka sighed, really not wanting to talk about this. "It's just how it is."

"But do you believe me?"

Iruka shifted, uncomfortable. "I'd like to." He said, it was a half-lie, he really didn't want to dive too deep into this man's history, he really just wanted him to recover so he could gain some peace of mind and then he could go back to work.

Naruto tilted his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you have any records on him? When he escaped the mental ward?"

"Those are all classified, if we do have any."

"You can't tell me if you do or not?"

"No."

Naruto lifted his hand, placing it over his eyes and he let out an irritated groan. "This whole thing sucks."

Iruka smiled sadly at the patient, biting the inside of his lip as he thought. "Well," He ventured, "I could give you something, but you can't say you got it from me."

"What is it?" Naruto immediately perked up, looking to Iruka.

"I know the name of the doctor that was working with Sasuke before he disappeared."

"Who is it?"

"Kabuto Yakushi." Iruka murmured as if someone might hear him, "He works at Blossom Mental Institution, on the other side of the city."

Naruto made a mental note, feeling not as lost as before. Maybe he could get enough evidence, enough information to present to Tsunade so they could go over there and capture Sasuke once and for all. It was Naruto's personal mission, he was sure everyone would thank him after he accomplished his task, knew he'd get praise and recognition.

Yes, this would be his shining moment.

He would bring the murderer to justice!

"Thank you so much Iruka!"

Iruka blushed slightly, "Yeah, yeah, don't mention anything."

The door to the room opened and a tall lanky man in a white coat appeared, the lower part of his face had a mask on it, one of his eyes had an eye-patch. "I see you're awake." Kakashi murmured in a low monotone, his visible eye half-lidded giving him a bored expression.

Naruto turned to the man, lying out on the bed, "Can I go?" He said impatiently, knowing he could probably go to the mental institution after work tomorrow. Shit, he already missed two days of work hadn't he?

"Well," Kakashi murmured, "You're vitals are just fine, the transfusion went well, nothing seems to be wrong with you. Is your head hurting?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi drawled, clipboard at his side as he walked to the younger man, picking a pen from his pocket and prodding Naruto's forehead and temple.

"I'm fine." Naruto frowned just slightly, swatting at the pen.

"You appear fine." Kakashi nodded, "I'll have you sign a few papers downstairs, get dressed and I'll see you in the waiting room. There are some pills you should probably take just in case that migraine comes back; you had severe blows to the head when you came in. It's a miracle you weren't sent into a coma." Kakashi paused.

Iruka watched as the taller man left, a flush on his cheeks, his whole body rigid in his seat – visibly deflating when the door clicked shut and left him alone with Naruto again. "That's good." He smiled.

"He was annoying." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the door.

"He's not annoying."

"He just poked my head with a pen."

"He's the most respected doctor in this whole city!"

Naruto quirked a brow, "Why so touché?"

"I'm not touché." Iruka fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

"Uh," Naruto scratched at his cheek feeling the rough bandages on his face. "You know him personally or something?"

"No." Iruka fidgeted.

"Okay." Naruto drew out the word, confused but decided not to press further. Iruka was a weird guy.

"How far away is your house from here?" Iruka asked quickly, obviously changing subjects.

"Where's here?" Naruto asked, getting off the bed, grabbing his clothes off the empty chair and smoothing them down on the bed. His shirt had blood stains all over it, dried now, but it was still disgusting. Ugh. This was really going to be a shitty week; Sasuke was going to pay for what he did, he was going to make sure he was behind bars.

"Konoha general hospital."

"Konoha general?" Naruto clicked his tongue, "About an hour I think?"

"Did you want me to drive you home?"

Naruto looked over to the man in the chair, having an odd expression on his face. He had been a little confused when Iruka had even offered to bring him to the hospital, he really wasn't expecting the man to stay the whole time he was here, and now he was even offering to drive him home. Naruto quickly regained composure, slipping the paper-thin gown from his frame, leaving him in his boxers. He wasn't shy; but it was obviously Iruka was because he turned away quickly and stared out the window. Naruto shrugged, slipping on his pants, buttoning his shirt, "If you don't mind? I mean, if it's not any trouble or anything."

"No trouble." Iruka said, "Do you have any relatives or anything in the area? I was going to try and track someone down but I wasn't able to. I was just wondering, no one came to visit or was wondering where you were or anything."

"Nope." Naruto waved his hand before he tucked both his hands in his pockets, "No family, no friends, it's a long sob story, not really a big deal." He flashed the brunette a grin, "So, can we go now?"

Iruka got out of his seat, walking to the door, "Yeah, sure, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto said in exasperation, still grinning, "Jeez, you're worse than a mother you know that?"

"I'm just worried."

"About a stranger?"

"I worry too much."

"Apparently." Naruto said simply, trotting down the stairs into the main waiting room where he noticed Kakashi standing with a pink-haired woman.

"There you two are." Kakashi said, "This is Sakura, she'll brief you on your medication. There's just a few documents to sign and then you're guardian can take you home."

"Oh, no, I'm not his guardian." Iruka stumbled over the words, looking at his feet and avoiding Kakashi's single eye.

"Oh?" Kakashi shrugged, "Well, whatever then, I'm glad you made a full recovery." With that the lanky doctor left, Iruka still flustered next to the blonde.

Sakura held out a clipboard, her expression not-so-cheery now that Kakashi was gone. "Here, sign." She said, Naruto took the board and began to scribble his initials thankful that he still had health insurance due to his recent job choice. "Now, this is just some migraine medication, nothing too strong, but it should help." Her pale eyes flicked to the label, "It's basically just powerful aspirin."

"Here." Naruto handed back the board.

Sakura took the board then handed Naruto the bottle, "You got it? The side-affects are on the bottom there, and you're only supposed to take two every eight hours. You don't need a second prescription, or you shouldn't, if you're migraines get really bad just come back."

"Got it." Naruto said impatiently, tucking the bottle in his pocket. "Can I go now?"

Sakura waved her hand, "Yes, yes, see you."

Naruto waved at her, the nurse quickly leaving the room, focused on another task. "Let's go." Naruto grinned to Iruka, "Where's your car?"

"Just out front here." The duo walked through the automatic doors into the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notice:

Okay, just to clear something up because someone brought up the fact that the last chapter felt like "filler" Its not "filler" if it had a point. This is plot development. I wasn't going to magically have him go from Sasuke's house to his house and be all better and happy and run back to Sasukes arms and confess his love forever and ever. Nope, not doing it. If you're looking for smut/yaoi with no plot, please leave and I mean that in the nicest way.

There will be Yaoi. Just not right this god damned minute. K? Patience is a virtue you know. Aside from that, I do love this story and I love how I'm still interested in it and writing like a crazy person. I like the plot, and I like the fact its going to take a long while to develop. If any of you are put-off by the fact that they aren't going to be together for quite a few chapters, I'm sorry I have lost you as readers.

Anyway! Yes, plot, this is another chapter focused solely on my plot development. Next chapter however, Sasuke will make an appearance. Thank you for coming this far to read, now when you get to the bottom, do tell me what you think.

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Four'

It had been two weeks since Naruto's ordeal. He had taken extra shifts at work to make up for his absence; he even got around to getting his car fixed. Finally it was Sunday his day off and he could actually visit the mental hospital; try to dig up the facts on Sasuke and his escape.

He was a little apprehensive.

This wasn't for revenge or something petty like that.

This was going to be for the good of the people, he would save the city, even if they might not care or notice. Naruto would know, and he just thought it was the right thing to do.

Currently the man was standing in front of his bathroom mirror; staring at his reflection. He looked healthier than he had been but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't lost sleep because of Sasuke. He had this irrational fear that the man would be looking at him through the window like some boogeyman. It was a silly, childish fear, but he still couldn't shake it.

He kept telling himself Sasuke wasn't a monster.

Sasuke wasn't a demon.

Sasuke wasn't a boogeyman.

Sasuke was just a man, nothing more, nothing less.

Just a normal human being.

well, not completely normal. This way of thinking helped, but it still didnt banish his fear. No, that fear wouldn't be gone until Sasuke was either behind bars or locked in a padded room forever. He'd bring the psycho to justice he had to.

Naruto lifted a hand to his cheek, tracing the even scars, wishing they would go away. He had hoped the cuts wouldn't have left scars, but Sasuke had cut so deep, the angry brown lines reminded him of his ordeal.

He'd beat this.

He'd beat Uchiha Sasuke.

With renewed determination the blonde left the bathroom grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter and leaving his apartment complex.

--

Twenty minutes later and Naruto found himself parked in front of the Blossom Mental Institution. It was a foreboding building erected with white brick tall enough to touch the clouds. Well, Naruto murmured, This is it. He tucked his keys in his pockets and started up the steps into the large facility.

The automatic doors opened and he found himself in a white room. There was a woman behind the counter in a white dress, her stark blonde hair pulled into a small tight bun. Her flat blue eyes flicked to Naruto as he entered, watching as he approached her counter, "Can I help you?"

Eh, Naruto glanced to the name tag on her chest before he flashed her a grin, "Ino, can you direct me to Kabuto?"

Ino frowned just slightly, "Is this an emergency?"

"No but,"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but,"

"He's very busy." She went back to reading her magazine.

"I really need to talk to him."

Ino sighed and looked back up at him, "Why?"

"It's important."

Ino put on an acidic smile, her eyes still trained on the man. "He has many patients, hes one of our most popular doctors. Id hate to bother him when I could just answer your question." She paused, ruffling some papers pen twisting in between her fingers. "Now, does this regard you, or a patient?"

Naruto tried to will up some patience, hoping that he could just bypass the receptionist and find the doctor himself. He knew that wouldn't be possible, he'd just have to deal. At least he had made it there and he had nothing else to do for the rest of the day. "A patient."

"Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The pen dropped, her glassy blue-green eyes snapping to Naruto's scarred face. "Hes dead." She murmured after a moment, feigning composure.

"He's not dead."

"Why are you asking?" She still seemed shaken.

"Kabuto was his doctor wasn't he?"

"No."

Narutos brows furrowed, "No?"

"You should go. We don't give out records on patients living or dead." Ino said mechanically.

"Wait," Naruto slammed his hands on the counter, startling the woman, "Its important that I talk to Kabuto."

"I cant give any information"

"I don't want information from you; I want to talk to Kabuto." Naruto said a bit more firmly. It has to do with a recent attack.

"A recent attack?" Ino sounded skeptical, "Are you with the police?"

"Yes." Impersonating an officer was illegal yet Naruto didn't think twice. This was for the good of society they'd all thank him later. "I need to speak with Kabuto." He said for probably the hundredth time that day.

Ino was hesitant a moment before she grabbed the microphone on her desk and pressed the red button down. "Paging Dr. Yakushi, paging Dr. Yakushi, your needed in the lobby. Its urgent." Ino finished the page, letting up on the button and scooting the microphone aside. "Take a seat." She gestured for the blonde to sit.

Naruto reluctantly sat in a chair in the waiting room, his heart hammering in anticipation. It only took ten minutes for the doors to open, a tall silver-haired man in their wake.

"Are you looking for me?" His voice was smooth, almost as if holding a cunning edge.

"Yes." Naruto stood up from his seat, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yakushi Kabuto." He said easily setting his clipboard down on Inos counter. He pushed up his glasses, his sharp black eyes flicking to the blonde, "What is the urgency?"

"I have some questions to ask you," He said, "I'm from the Konoha police department." Naruto stumbled over his lie, "It's about Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The name rolled off his tongue like water over rocks, "With the police department you say?" He smirked just slightly.

Something about Kabuto unnerved Naruto made him feel uneasy. He tried to keep a level head, "Yes. Are you going to cooperate?" He tried to sound authoritative but knew he probably failed.

"Cooperate?" Kabuto's glasses flashed as he opened the door, "Your acting like I'm a murder suspect. Ill answer your questions, anything to help." He gestured for the blonde to follow him. "We'll talk in my office, its more private."

The blonde followed Kabuto down a variety of halls. The tiles were white and reflective, the walls of equal color. He could smell the scent of clean; the sterile environment almost making Naruto feel sick. It was strange feeling being there almost like dj vu.

Naruto definitely didn't like this place.

"Here." The taller man gestured for Naruto to enter a room off to the right; the moment Naruto entered the room Kabuto closed the door behind him. "Take a seat."

Naruto obliged, taking a seat in front of Kabuto's wide desk. The doctor swept around to his seat sinking in his chair, hands folded up on the light oak desk. "How long were you Sasuke's doctor?"

"Not very long."

"How long was he admitted here?"

"Less than a year." Kabuto's sharp black eyes took in Naruto's expression, that same little smirk on his lips. "Can I ask the relevance?"

"Uchiha Sasuke attacked someone, he might be murdering more people."

"Attacked?" Kabuto paused, his expression unchanging. "You have fact on these events?"

"Yes."

"Were you attacked?" He almost looked amused, it pissed Naruto off.

"Wha," Naruto flushed, "No."

"Are you a cutter?"

Narutos brow furrowed, "I'm asking the questions here."

"I'm sure." He said lowly, "Your not from the police department."

"I,"

"No need to get defensive. I knew you weren't, the police wouldn't be sniffing around for information on Sasuke. Police chief Tsunade doesn't believe hes still alive."

Naruto was quiet a moment, "Do you believe he's still alive?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, "Did he do that to your face?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you didn't do it yourself, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped, "I'm not crazy."

Kabuto was quiet a long moment, "Of course your not."

Naruto wasn't put at ease with his statement, he sounded like a mother humoring a child that just told them there was a boogeyman in their closet. "You don't believe me." Naruto said flatly, it wasn't a question.

"I don't believe a lot of things." He said simply, "Comes with the territory." He murmured softly, "I'll give you the information you want, but I don't see how it'll help."

Naruto focused on the doctor, "Were you his only doctor?"

"No."

"Who?" Naruto said quickly, "Does he still work here?"

Kabutos eyebrows shot up, "You haven't done your homework, have you?"

"I'm trying to right now."

Kabuto smiled, "Fair enough." He paused, "When he was admitted he was put under the care of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was out best doctor, he was given the most volatile and severely deranged patients. Granted, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't either of those things at first." He murmured, "Water?"

"What?"

"Would you like some water?"

"No, no, please continue."

"Sasuke was going to be given to me, to analyze. But Orochimaru saw something in him. I don't know what he saw, but he seemed to be infatuated by Sasuke's broken psyche; and maybe it was something more than that."

"Something more?"

"It's all hearsay."

"What is?"

"Some nurses said they spotted him touching Sasuke. Orochimaru was a little too involved, a little too obsessed. I don't know what went on personally. We had been close colleagues before but when Sasuke showed up he sort of neglected everyone." Kabuto shrugged, "I think he was just throwing himself into his work so to speak, he was a very driven individual."

Naruto was trying to keep the facts straight. Was he suggesting that Sasuke had been molested by Orochimaru? Why did he sound so calm about it? What happened to him?

"Mm." Kabuto paused a moment, "Sasuke killed him."

"Killed?" Narutos stomach dropped.

"That's how he escaped." Kabuto said easily, "Orochimaru was working after hours with Sasuke as usual. The details are a little fuzzy, theres only a few nurses on shift late, I myself didn't work that night. All I know for sure is that Sasuke murdered him. He was found mutilated in Sasukes cell, the Uchiha was missing." Kabuto pushed his glasses up, that same soft smirk on his lips as if telling a childhood tale, "It's a little strange he could have escaped so easily." The doctor turned his eyes back on Naruto." Almost like he's a ghost."

"A ghost?"

Kabuto laughed, "Well, he has to be tangible to kill Orochimaru and cut your face, doesn't he?"

The atmosphere in the room was weird, Naruto felt that same creeping sensation run along his spine. "Yeah."He murmured lamely.

"I have something for those."

"Huh?"

"Your scars." Kabuto pushed away from his desk, standing to his full height. "We see quite a few cutters. I have some salve that should lessen the appearance of those."

"Oh." Naruto got to his feet, following the man from his office, "Thank you."

They made their way back into the lobby, the grey-haired man got a bottle from Ino. He turned to the blonde, Naruto took the bottle he was handed. "Apply twice a day. The basic warnings are on the label."

"Thanks again." Naruto said a little awkwardly.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned though he had been about to walk out the front doors, "Yeah?"

"I'd stay away from Sasuke."

"What?" His brow furrowed due to the severity in Kabuto's tone.

"Be grateful your still alive." Kabuto said seriously, "Chasing after him will be like trying to catch smoke."

Naruto stared, dumbfounded by Kabuto's words.

"Dr. Yakushi?" A violet-haired girl in uniform similar to Ino's opened the doors, her pale eyes on the man.

"Yes?"

"Your needed." She said meekly.

"Alright." He tipped his head in the direction of Naruto, "Take care."

Such an ominous parting statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notice:

Hey! Thank you all for sticking with me. I have 64 reviews so far and I think it's awesome! I have direction in this story which is why the chapters are coming out a lot quicker than my other works. Until this direction starts to fail, I should update fairly regularly. Should is the key word there since life issues or other things out of my control might cause me to stop writing for a bit. Anyway, thank you all for the praise of this story, and I am happy that a lot of you thought the last chapter was creepy. I was going for that creepy vibe and I'm glad it came across. This is a story about a murderer, so all the happy-go-lucky unicorns and rainbows will probably never be present just so you all are well aware.

Also, I apologize for the last chapter's failed editing. I am aware I missed some quotations but what had happened was that the document format was not available; I had to use HTML and for some reason it ate up all my quotations. So, I had to go back and edit in every single one and I missed some dialogue. Not a lot, I think about 3 phrases aren't in quotations. Oh well, I don't feel like going back and changing it, I'm sure you all can just over-look it, it wasn't that confusing. Alright, anyway, happy reading!

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Five'

Naruto worked in a coffee shop downtown – it was nothing special, not a big name, just a hole in the wall place but it paid the bills. It was owned by a woman named Kurenai who they barely saw much of. Sometimes her and her adopted daughter Hinata would visit, but not for very long. Kurenai was busy; being pregnant and all, and Hinata had a job down at the mental institution. Kurenai had appointed Naruto in charge of the shop while she was away since she trusted him, said he was a genuine person and she had faith he'd always do the right thing, and also because he had been working there since he turned fifteen.

Naruto was normally chatty, he would engage in conversation with everyone and anyone and it normally helped him pass the time. However, today he didn't feel particularly chatty. He was still dwelling on the institution visit the day previous. With the time he had left the other day he had even went to the library, looked up old newspaper clippings of the Uchiha massacre. He had also even got books on the Uchiha clan, since it had been the oldest living family in Japan. Naruto's thoughts were only focused around Sasuke, he was becoming borderline obsessive and he knew that couldn't be a good thing.

He hadn't even confided in Shikamaru or Kiba like he normally did when something troubled him. He couldn't call the two men his 'friends' per se, but they were his work friends, and that was good enough. He didn't go out of his way to see them after work, and they never asked for his company once the store closed. It was a mutual relationship of 'store-only-friendship' and Naruto liked to think he really didn't mind. They knew some of his history, not all of it, but most and that was good enough.

There were other people that worked at the coffee shop; TenTen and Shino for example, but they both were going to college so the ones normally on shift were Kiba and Shikamaru – a reason why Naruto just started to get to know them better by default.

Kiba and Shikamaru probably thought he was just dwelling on his parents' death again. He could almost see the gears turning in their heads when they looked over to him, probably wondering if today was the anniversary and they had the dates wrong.

Naruto hadn't offered them a word, barely a smile; he just threw himself into work. Naruto was the manager of the story, having worked his way up for a few years, and he always had something to do.

He was grateful to be busy.

The hours seemed to tick right by and he knew before long he'd be home to contemplate what to do tomorrow.

"Hey."

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts, having started to clean a table down when Shikamaru's voice hit his ears. He had paused but quickly regained composure, scrubbing it vigorously though it wasn't really even dirty. "Hey." Naruto offered, glancing over his shoulder but otherwise ignoring the man.

"You don't seem like yourself." Shikamaru ventured, his lips pinched into an irritated frown; it was safe to say Kiba had probably forced him to get information out of Naruto since Kiba himself sort of lacked the proper compassion if Naruto had indeed been anguished by his parents' death again.

"I'm thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Just about stupid stuff."

Shikamaru glanced around the café, noticing the lack of customers and thought it safe to keep prying his boss for information. "Want to share?" His voice almost seemed strained, like he really didn't want to have such a conversation with the blonde, but maybe he really didn't.

Maybe he was just feeling obligated since they were kinda friends. Sort of.

"Not really."

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled from the counter, he had been manning the register but the last woman had finally left the store so he thought it appropriate to shout across the space between them. "Why is your face cut up?"

Ah, it had been a little over two weeks and finally Kiba said something.

Well, he either finally said something, or he just noticed. Hard to say.

"Long story."

Shikamaru glanced around, "We have time."

"No, I'd rather not." Naruto tucked the rag in his apron pocket, walking over to the counter and leaving Shikamaru in the middle of the floor.

"Fine." The brunette said, seeming not to care either way. He picked up the broom that was leaning against the table and started the round of sweeping.

Kiba frowned as Naruto rounded behind the counter, the blonde looking for other cleaning supplies almost absently. "Your all depressed or something." Kiba observed, "Say something."

"It's personal." Naruto said, trying to keep patience. He knew the only reason the other employees talked to him so casually was because Naruto sucked at asserting authority. He didn't like to hurt peoples' feelings and in the process he normally just got stepped on. Naruto didn't really want to talk about it, but he was almost just going to say something because what was the point in hiding it?

Everyone would just think he was crazy.

That was nothing new.

No one believed him.

"Personal?" Kiba scoffed, "Since when do you have such a personal private life?"

Naruto didn't know why, but what Kiba said rubbed him the wrong way. Sure, he wasn't really interesting, and sure he didn't really have friends other than the stupid people in this café, but it still upset him. Naruto was about to tell him so when the ringing of a bell signaled the doors opening.

Naruto turned, smile on his face as he was about to address the new customer only to have his stomach drop into a bottomless pit.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke just walked through the doors.

Uchiha Sasuke was in his café, right here, right now, in the middle of the day.

Naruto went pale, just staring dumbstruck at the man that walked right up to the counter as if this should be a normal occurrence. Kiba didn't seem to be bothered, he started addressing Sasuke, asking for his order and Sasuke responded in a low almost polite tone.

Everything sounded like static to Naruto.

He was just standing right next to Kiba, wondering if he was dreaming, wondering if he had really woke up and gone to work that day.

Was this really happening?

Kiba turned from the register, going to make Sasuke's drink, leaving Naruto alone to feel the electric tension between them.

Sasuke's glassy black eyes turned on the blonde as if seeing him for the first time. Sasuke's stoic expression turned annoyed, almost dark as his lips tugged into a pinched frown. He stared long and hard at Naruto and the blonde felt like he couldn't breathe. Naruto's heart was hammering hard in his head as Sasuke stared, those dark eyes boring right through him.

Naruto couldn't help the memories that surfaced.

Couldn't help the pain that came with them.

He felt like he was being cut all over, felt like he was being stabbed again.

He knew he probably looked pale, his body felt cold and his expression was blank. He couldn't find words, his mind shattering under the sheer force of everything.

It had never occurred to Naruto that Sasuke walked amongst them.

Perhaps he really thought he lay in wait like a trap door spider, just waiting for people to walk in front of his house, grabbing them before they even knew what was going on. Like what had happened to him – he really didn't think Sasuke ever left his house.

But, here he was, plain as day, standing right in front of him and looking none-to-pleased.

Sasuke stared at Naruto a long moment, his eyes looking at his face, looking to his scars. Sasuke lifted a finger to his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face as if really trying to understand why he knew the blonde before him.

Had he really forgot who he was?

Did Sasuke really attack that many people to just forget him?

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said finally, the name rolling off his tongue but he almost looked perplexed as why he knew Naruto's name still.

Naruto swallowed thickly, trying his best to will feeling back into his body, trying to smile but knowing he failed. His blue eyes flicked to Kiba obliviously working on the drink, then to Shikamaru who was now lounging at a table – neglecting work as usual.

Was he crazy?

Wasn't this happening?

Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be dead or something?

Did Shikamaru and Kiba just not notice?

Or, was Naruto really insane?

"Yeah." Naruto offered, his voice a quivering octave above his usual.

Sasuke titled his head, the shadows playing under his eyes made his skin look even more pale than usual. His hair was matted, blue-black spikes still caked in god-knows-what, the Uchiha's clothes looked a little worse for wear and Naruto could have sworn there was blood on Sasuke's boots.

God.

It really was blood, wasn't it?

Who else had he killed?

"Mm." Sasuke glanced to Kiba, then back to Naruto, almost looking confused on what to do next. His brow pinched, his dark eyes flicking back to the blonde, "You work here?"

Naruto wanted to lie, but that would be pointless and stupid. "I'm the manager here." He said, trying to keep composure. His palms were sweating – he wiped them on his apron.

"Oh." Sasuke said, focusing on his shoes, scrubbing with one toe to the other as if trying to get the brownish liquid off the shiny steel part of his boot. "Do you like it here?"

Such mundane questions.

Was he really sort of having a conversation with Sasuke?

"Sure." Naruto murmured, "I guess." _If you would leave I'd like it a whole lot better. _Naruto started to wonder how easy it would be to get another job.

"No." Sasuke said his tone deadly. His dark eyes flashed up to Naruto and for a moment the blonde couldn't breathe again. "That's not what I meant."

"What?"

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke snapped, "_It's not what I meant!_" He slammed his fist on the counter.

Shikamaru started, looking to Sasuke's back, glancing to Naruto as if wondering what just happened.

Naruto for the life of him couldn't find the double-meaning in Sasuke's words and he was at a loss of what to say.

They were all going to die right now, weren't they?

Kiba set the cup on the counter, his dark eyes almost bored at Sasuke's outburst – the only composed one in the room. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your insane outbursts to yourself, _sir_." Kiba drawled, "There's your drink, now please leave."

Naruto had to wonder why Kurenai didn't make Kiba manager, he seemed to have the ability for bossing people, but then again, Kiba had a temper and he normally couldn't control it.

Sasuke took his cup, holding it between his bony hands, looking to it as if he didn't understand what it was. It seemed to dawn on him after a few moments and his dark eyes snapped back to Kiba and Naruto. He tilted his head, making himself look only at Naruto, his expression almost blank.

"Uh," Naruto paused, "Have a good day?" He offered as if trying to smooth over the bad situation Kiba might have caused.

Sasuke stared at Naruto a long unnerving moment before the Uchiha turned on his heel and started for the door.

The ringing of the bell distracted Naruto from his thoughts, grateful the man had left.

"God," Kiba started, "He was a weirdo."

"Mm." Shikamaru agreed.

"Do either of you know who that was?"

Kiba and Shikamaru looked to Naruto, "No." They said almost in unison.

"Of course not." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Who was it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

They both had blank faces.

"They guy that murdered his family! Like, like, ten years ago or something!"

"Eh," Kiba looked to the door across the empty rows of tables and chairs. His brow furrowed as he looked back to the blonde, "You sure?"

"Yes!" Naruto snapped in exasperation, "Yes I'm sure! Positive!"

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, head tilted over the back of it, his eyes closed. "No." He murmured, "I don't think so. He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kiba said, "It was a long, long, time ago, but I remember him being dead or something like that."

"He's not dead." Naruto seethed, "He was right there!"

"Your crazy." Shikamaru said without emotion.

Naruto ground his teeth, "Both of you start cleaning the bathrooms! Right now!"

"What—" Kiba said in outrage.

"Right. Fucking. Now." He said in a low, dangerous tone.

Both men reluctantly did as they were told; leaving the room with cleaning supplies in hand, wondering what the hell crawled up Naruto's ass and died that day.

Fuck!

Naruto held his head in his hands as he leaned over the counter, cursing to himself how impossible this situation was.

Naruto was really starting to wonder if he really was crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notice: 

Thanks everyone yet again for reading this fiction and taking the time to review. This chapter is Sasuke-centric, and the next one will focus on Naruto I think. I was still in debate whether I should switch back and forth from dominant third person and I finally decided maybe I should. Most of the chapters will be following Naruto, but I thought this was necessary to get into Sasuke's head – especially after the coffee shop thing. Anyway, please read this chapter and tell me what you think at the bottom. Sasuke's chapters will tend to be long, just because there's so much going on and so much I need to elaborate on.

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Six'

Sasuke had made it back home without incident.

It had been a very strange day, a very strange day indeed.

Sasuke was currently sitting on his couch, in front of his t.v. which was stuck on permanent static. The coffee was on the armrest of the couch, he had yet to even drink it. He didn't understand what had happened this day; it was sort of hard to process. He had thought getting out of his usual element would help – he had been in such a slump the previous weeks and even killing people wouldn't give him that sweet clarity.

It was driving him insane; so to speak.

But what bothered him most was the coffee shop.

Not really seeing Naruto; but the fact that he didn't do what he intended.

He had went to the coffee shop with the intent of killing, after he got his coffee of course, and he was a little confused why he lost the urge.

_What is it dear brother?_

Sasuke had been hoping he could sit in silence, focus on the static, pretend he didn't have rampant thoughts or voices but apparently he had been wrong. He didn't want to deal with them; he just wanted to be alone. Sasuke brought his knees up, wrapping his thin arms around his legs as he buried his head in his bony limbs. "Go away." He murmured.

_I'm worried for you._

_We both are._

"I don't care." Sasuke murmured, "It's nothing, I don't want to talk right now, leave me alone."

_It's him isn't it?_

_He's the reason why you aren't feeling like yourself._

_Don't let him ruin you. Don't let him ruin what you have, you're above that._

"What do I have?" Sasuke turned his head up, his dark eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the buzzing t.v. in front of him.

_You have us._

Sasuke was silent, once again burying his head in his knees and trying to ignore them but he knew it wasn't possible. The voices were worse when he got home, for some reason they were more clear in here than they were outside. But, Sasuke couldn't handle outside for long periods of time.

Sasuke hated all the people.

_Dear brother, why don't you go clear your mind? _

"Mm." Sasuke didn't unwind himself.

_What is it that's really upsetting you? Hm? You can tell us. _

"I don't understand." Sasuke finally said, his nails digging into the fabric of his pants. "I don't understand what happened." He said, finding irritation as it bubbled into every bit of his being. "I wanted to go to the place today, I wanted to get a drink, and then I wanted to kill everyone."

_Yes._

"I wanted to kill that man behind the counter. I wanted to smash his head into the wall. I wanted to feel his blood on me; I wanted the same for the other one." He continued, running a hand through his matted blue-black hair. "I went there to kill them. I wanted to." Sasuke said with conviction but it was laced with an undertone of confusion. "I don't understand."

_You couldn't do it?_

"No." Sasuke murmured, "It's not that I _couldn't_."

_Then it is him._

Sasuke got up from the couch, storming from the room but he knew it wouldn't matter. He paced here and there, growling at himself because he didn't know what he really wanted to do.

_Don't get so aggravated Sasuke. Focus. Focus all this hate and anger, focus it on that Uzumaki Naruto. Kill him. Kill him now._

Sasuke paused in his steps, standing in the center of the room, just staring at the wall in front of him, his hands behind his back. He processed what the voice had said, biting the inside of his lip in thought. "Kill him?"

_Of course. That would solve your problem._

_You should have done it before, but you couldn't, your so weak little brother._

Sasuke ignored them a moment, just standing there, trying to find his own thoughts amongst their noise. "You know," Sasuke said after a long moment, "I didn't even think of that."

_What?_

"I didn't even," Sasuke looked to the stains on his floor, his brow creased in confusion. "I didn't even think of killing him."

_Are you going soft?_

"It's strange." He continued, pacing back to the couch and sitting down upon it, right next to his forgotten coffee cup. "There's something, something, it's off, it's weird."

_Your not making sense._

_Please Sasuke, don't talk in riddles, it's boring._

"I'm not!" He snarled to the empty space around him, holding his head in his hands, nails digging into his scalp. "If you two would fucking _shut up_ I might be able to figure this out!"

_We're not your problem._

_You can't figure anything out because there isn't anything to figure out. The solution is simple, kill him and the problems stop. Kill him and you can go on killing other people like you normally do. You like killing people, don't you Sasuke?_

Sasuke was quiet, almost contemplating before he answered, "Yes." Sasuke very much enjoyed killing, it was an escape, it helped him think. Maybe he should go out and find someone, it would help him think, it would make the voices go away.

Yes, maybe he should go out.

_Do you want to kill him?_

Sasuke continued being silent, trying to think but it was so damned hard. Why didn't he have the answer? Why wasn't it as simple as they said it was? It was because when he saw Naruto the urge wasn't there, something just lacked, something made him stop and he didn't know why. He wanted to know why, he wanted the answer. Did he want to kill Naruto? Sasuke didn't know, he didn't have the answer and it was annoying. He should want to kill Naruto, Naruto was causing all these problems but he just didn't have the urge. Sasuke was getting bored of these thoughts, frustrated with the round about questions that lead him right back to square one. He wanted answers, he wanted fucking answers god damn it!

"Tell me!" He hissed to the space around him, "Tell me what I should do!"

_Kill him._

_It's the easiest solution, find him and kill him._

"I can't."

_Can't?_

_Or won't?_

"When I see him," He paused, biting his lip again, tasting the sweet metallic flavor of blood. "When I see him I lose focus."

_That's unusual, very unusual indeed. _

_Your weak Sasuke, so very weak. _

"I am not weak!" Sasuke yelled back at them.

_Prove it._

_Prove to us you aren't weak, go kill Naruto._

Sasuke was silent again, hating himself for not speaking up, for not yelling at them more. Why was he even defending Naruto? Why was he even protesting against his voices? He normally did as he was told, a good servant, but for some reason…

Fuck!

He didn't want to think anymore!

Sasuke got up from the couch, about to storm to the front door when he accidentally knocked over his coffee cup. The Styrofoam cup fell right from the armrest due to the cruel mistress known as gravity – the innocent little thing exploding all over the floor in a great arc of light brown liquid.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled as if this was the worst piece of his day so far. "Fuck! Now I have to clean that up! God damn it!"

_Calm down little brother._

"I will not fucking calm down Itachi!"

_Clear your head._

Sasuke made an unintelligent noise as he shouted at nothing, stomping his feet hard as he stormed to the door. He'd deal with the spill later, what did it matter if the floor stained some more? He slammed the door shut, hands stuffed in his pockets, intent on clearing his head – and maybe getting another cup of coffee.

--

He had been gone three hours.

He had spent most his time in a café downtown, not Naruto's café, but Sasuke deemed the coffee just as good. Sasuke had killed the clerk on duty and the only other woman in the shop because she wouldn't stop staring at him.

Sasuke hated when people stared at him.

He had grabbed a person on the way back home because the man had thought it appropriate to yell at him for no reason. Sasuke didn't like being yelled at almost as much as he didn't like staring. The Uchiha had been intent on just going home, maybe taking a shower, maybe he could find the answers tonight if he thought hard enough but instead that stupid fucker had to yell at him.

Oh well.

Currently Sasuke was in the pits of his home, somewhere underground, somewhere far under the first floor. The bowels of his home consisted of empty halls and rooms, long since been stuffed with torture devices and weaponry. The whole atmosphere of a 'home' had been nullified by Sasuke's gruesome hobby.

"Please, please, I didn't mean it!"

Sasuke snapped out of his musings of the night, standing in the center of the room, his black eyes looking to the man whom was chained to the wall. He had been babbling for at least an hour.

Sasuke still suffered from his pleasant clarity; he couldn't hear the voices, he could think, well, he could almost think but this man just wouldn't shut up. His words were muffled as if he was talking underwater and it was very annoying. Sasuke didn't know what the man was saying, he was caught in his own bliss of the evening, relishing in the fact that he could hear his own thoughts and not those of Itachi and Orochimaru. Sasuke tilted his head, a slight smirk on his lips as he looked to the man chained there.

"Please! Just let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke was annoyed with his babble, with his pointless words. "Shut up." He said almost in a drawl, turning from his captive and pacing over to the wall where an assortment of weapons were nailed. Sasuke seemed to contemplate which one to use, glancing to the man every few minutes before he finally chose a long knife from the wall; Sasuke very much liked knives. He was about to walk over to the man before he decided to take the hook down for good measure, just in case the bastard tried to run.

Sasuke did love the chase though.

The worthless human being screamed when Sasuke drew close, trying to kick at him since only his wrists were chained. Sasuke was smart enough to keep distance, for now anyway, "Go away! Go away you crazy fucker! You can't just kill people! You aren't God!"

God?

Sasuke frowned.

What did religious deities have to do with this?

He really wasn't making any sense. Sasuke remained a foot or so from him, a frown on his lips, "I'm not God."

The man was startled by Sasuke speaking, trying to kick him again but he wasn't in range. Panic and fear was in his wild blue eyes and he just kept screaming and whimpering like some dying animal. "Go away!" He tried again, kicking out but it was pointless.

Sasuke remained where he was, the man's shoe always coming close to his face but Sasuke didn't flinch. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He murmured as if that was the most known thing in the world. "I am not God." He said with the same low calm tone.

"Why?!"

Sasuke didn't understand this question.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" He yelled, "Why me?!"

"Why you?" Sasuke murmured, "Why not _you_?" Sasuke sheathed the blade in his boot, letting the handle be seen. He still held firm to the hook in his left hand, "Do you think someone else should take your place? Do you really think your so fucking special?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke was growing tired of this man and his nonsense; he was almost just as bad as his voices. This was getting old. He really wished the man hadn't ruined the mood with his pointless screams. No one could hear him down here, and it really wouldn't matter even if they could. Sasuke reached up, hitting the release on the cuffs that bound him, letting the man drop the few feet to the floor.

He didn't waste time, instead of lunging at Sasuke the man instead ran for the stairs, running as fast as he could to try and get to the other side of the room.

Sasuke smirked, he expected that. Good, good, this might shape up to be a fine night after all.

Sasuke kicked off the planks, looking like a bird in flight for a brief moment, such grace one wouldn't have expected an anorexic psycho to have. He jerked his arm out, hand grasping the wooden pole the hook was attached to, giving himself range just as the man was about to step on the stair.

_K-thunk. _

The man screamed, pain exploding in every fiber of him as he felt the metal hook dig right into the space above his ankle. He was yanked back, causing his face to slam right into the stairs, unable to brace for impact.

Sasuke wrenched the man across the floor; he was writhing, trying to get free, blood bubbling out between the hook and the flesh. Sasuke inhaled deeply, the scent of blood nearly intoxicating, helping him clear his head. The man's screams sounded like static and Sasuke's grin grew.

The man's nails dug into the wood as Sasuke pulled him back, the Uchiha took the blade out of his boot, ready to strike when the man found some strength enough to turn, strength enough to kick out at Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't been expecting it, the shoe hitting him right in the left cheek – causing pain to rip through him. He fell back hissing, hand grabbing the hurt on his face, feeling it as it started to swell.

The captive yanked the hook out of himself with a loud yell, blood arcing as he threw the weapon away and tried to get to his feet again. He limped as fast as he could towards the stairs, intent on trying to get out.

Sasuke's face turned dark, his sunken eyes glinting like ignited coals as he ran at the bastard. He leapt, tackling the man from behind before he reached the first step. Sasuke straddled his back, lifting the blade and stabbing it hard in the center of his spine.

The man screamed a bloodcurdling cry, his arm still outstretched towards the stairs, the other one pinned under him due to the unseen tackle. He was pleading again, crying and whimpering, begging for his life but Sasuke didn't hear it.

Sasuke heard nothing but static now.

Oh sweet clarity!

Sasuke lifted the blade again and again, stabbing it down with equal force, hot blood exploding onto him and onto the walls and stairs. Sasuke was a demon incarnate as he mutilated the pathetic human under him, stabbing again and again until the static no longer processed and the corpse no longer looked human.

--

Sasuke had showered, dressed again, and contemplated what else to do this night. He was still in control of himself, still in control of his thoughts and he thought perhaps he'd take advantage.

Maybe he'd go out for a walk?

Sasuke did enjoy looking at the moon; he was normally transfixed by the night sky.

Did he want to go out?

Hm.

Sasuke had been thinking what he should for a while now, just pacing here and there, ignoring the hunger pains in his belly and ignoring his natural want to sleep.

Sasuke didn't sleep, a reason why the skin under his eyes looked bruised, causing his whole face to pale in comparison.

It had to be around two in the morning, or, it felt like it. Sasuke had sort of an internal clock due to the fact that all his windows were boarded up and he smashed all the clocks that were in his home.

Still early.

He could still go out.

Sasuke finally decided, tucking his usual knife in his boot; hiding a few others for good measure just in case he got the urge he decided to go out of his house.

He still needed to find answers.

He had control of his mind, of his thoughts, but he still didn't have any answers.

Who would have answers?

Sasuke looked up at the stars, at the bright yellow moon, inhaling the sweet scent of the night.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto would have answers.

Sasuke had new direction, he'd find Naruto, Naruto would have answers. Besides, if he didn't, maybe he'd find the urge and maybe he could end all this confusion. Maybe tonight he'd be able to kill Naruto; maybe tonight he could go back to being normal.

Sasuke still felt the pain in his cheek, lifting his bony fingers to press against the hurt.

Fucker.

Sasuke frowned; maybe Naruto would have some salve for his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notice:

Hey there everyone. Some of you had some questions for me, or just had some comments I'd like to reply to.

As for cameras and witnesses in the coffee shop, or whatever, when Sasuke kills people; neglect it. I've told you all from the beginning it's sort of going off the JTHM universe where no one notices. Sasuke could kill someone in a crowd of people and no one would even understand what happened. Everyone is supposed to be rather stupid and unobservant. I will explain it better I think, for those whom have not read JTHM. I think I will just have to parallel when Johnny in the comic went to heaven and hell and the whole talk about waste locks and blah blah blah just so everyone can have something to latch onto.

I'll twist it though; it won't be exactly the same since there isn't a bleeding wall or anything in this fiction. I'll make it make more sense, I promise, just give me some time. I know I have to work out that little kink, since it is sort of annoying to have Sasuke be invisible. But, I do have plot and direction and I think I have a way of explaining it pretty well. Before then though, just get used to the fact that everyone is retarded and Naruto is sort of the black sheep of society.

Uh, what else?

Oh, having Naruto freak out and move to another country would sort of kill my whole direction, now wouldn't it? Besides, it's Naruto, what else does he have going for him in life? Nothing really. He thought maybe he could make his mark on society; get rid of the killer, stamp his name in the history books sort of thing. He's not someone to give up easily, if anyone watches the Naruto Anime at all, so I don't want him to just run and cry in a corner. No, Naruto's smart, and he'll figure something out, or start going crazy in the process. Whatever happens first.

A lot of you saw Sasuke as endearing, and a lot of you saw him as scary and evil. I don't know which I was going for really. I want him to have a sense of humanity but I also don't want you guys to forget he's a cold blooded killer and he's very much insane. I threw in the death of that random guy to remind everyone he's nuts, and despite any cute qualities I might give him, he still really isn't someone you should be cheering for. At least not yet. But, whether you like him or hate him please just continue to read this work and see where this story is going. Wow, this author's note was long; did any of you really read this whole thing? I applaud you! Well, this chapter is super long, so it makes up for it I think? Anyway, happy reading and as always, please leave a review at the bottom.

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Seven'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Naruto groaned in the back of his throat as the incessant sound started to bring him back from dreamland. The blonde man slowly pulled his head away from his pillow, squinting in the dark as he blinked his bright blue eyes opened. He glared over to his nightstand, looking to his alarm clock, trying to focus on the bright red numbers as they glared right back at him.

5:35am.

Naruto frowned, slowly pushing himself up, rubbing his eyes hard with the balls of his hand. Who could it be? He didn't have to wake up for work for another twenty five minutes. He was supposed to be there by seven, so who could be knocking on his door? Naruto supposed it could be Kiba or Shikamaru, but it was unlikely. They had only came to his apartment maybe twice in the past years he had known them. Shikamaru was on morning duty, he should have been to work around five-ish; so maybe it was him coming over and asking for an off shift?

No, why would he do that?

Naruto had a phone, Shikamaru could have called.

Naruto frowned, not really understanding who would be at his doors early. He wasn't expecting any packages or anything; he didn't know anyone who might send him something. Naruto slowly got out of bed, tossing the comforter aside as his feet hit the cool hardwood floor.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Naruto made his way groggily out of his room, through the living room and finally to his front door. His door didn't have one of those eye hole things, so he couldn't see who it was first. His little latch-lock didn't work either; it had broken a year or so back when Naruto had been particularly frustrated. He turned the lock, grabbing the knob, and finally prying the door open.

Naruto was not expecting the sight that was before him. He was at a loss; reality slapping him hard in the face and dismissing any sleep that might've still been clinging to him. Naruto just stared dumbfounded at the Uchiha in the hall before him, feeling numb, unable to even gain his wits enough to shut the door.

"Hello." Sasuke murmured in a low tone, his hands tucked behind his back, his head tilted slightly upward to the slightly taller male. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said as if confirming who he was speaking to, as if he might forget.

Naruto swallowed thickly, unable to even form a slight smile, unable to even think how this was possible.

He was dreaming wasn't he?

This wasn't real right?

Why would Sasuke be on his doorstep?

This was like, some alternate dimension or something, wasn't it?

"Uh," Naruto blanked, "Sasuke. Um, what're you, I mean, why, what are you doing here?" Smooth.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, staring at the blonde a long time, a frown tugging his lips. "Are you mad?"

Mad?

What kind of question was that?

_You tried to murder me!_

Naruto tried to keep a level head, knowing if he lost his cool he'd probably lose his life. "No." He said quickly, forcing himself to grin as if he were talking to an old friend, as if this was really what he wanted to do in the morning.

What about work?

Naruto knew he'd have to call in if Sasuke remained in his doorway as awkward as he was, but he didn't know if he'd catch the extra moment.

Sasuke glanced to his feet, to the doorframe, then back at Naruto. "Do you have salve?"

"What?"

Sasuke's expression didn't look pleased, "I asked if you have salve. My cheek hurts, this bastard kicked me."

Kicked him?

Naruto decided not to ask, gesturing for the Uchiha to come inside.

God, was he really inviting a serial killer in his home?

As Sasuke walked through the door Naruto closed it.

Yes, yes he was inviting a serial killer into his home.

"I'll get it." He said, brushing past the brunette and making a sharp turn to his bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, taking down the jar Kabuto had given him, shutting the little glass door again; starting immediately, turning around with a rapid haste as Sasuke stood right behind him. Naruto's heart hammered a mile a minute, Sasuke's reflection had been caught in the glass but Naruto hadn't been expecting it. He tried to regain his composure quickly, handing the bottle to Sasuke as if nothing happened but his heart was pounding hard in his ears. "Here."

Sasuke took the short bottle; looking to it a long moment as if trying to figure out what it was before his black eyes flicked to Naruto; the Uchiha then stalked from the bathroom with a posture akin to a wraith.

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding, slowly trailing after Sasuke, walking into his living room, trying to force himself to relax but he just couldn't. His mind was reeling with possible escape plans, or possible defense procedures. He thought of the knives in his kitchen, tried to think if he had any other weapons, tried to think if he would really be quick enough to counter Sasuke if the unpredictable man decided to attack him.

Sasuke had taken a seat on the couch, unscrewed the bottle and dipped his fingers into the cool creamy paste. He smeared the stuff on his upper cheek bone, one eye slightly squinted, showing he didn't enjoy the cold feeling on his face but it was better than the throbbing hurt.

"So," Naruto cleared the air, trying to think of other things than Sasuke murdering him. "How did you hurt your face again?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto, his brow pinched and if trying to understand why he spoke to him. After a moment Sasuke screwed the cap back on the jar, placed it on the table, and remained sitting stiffly on the couch. "He struggled." Sasuke murmured, "I wasn't expecting him to kick me."

Struggled?

Ah, so he did kill someone.

Naruto tried not dwell too much on the fact that he didn't seem surprised at all by his revelation. Shouldn't he feel sad or angry or something that Sasuke killed someone else? He supposed he did, but maybe it didn't process yet or something. Naruto tucked his hands in his pajama pockets, biting the inside of his lip as he tried to force himself to think of Sasuke.

Upside, he had Uchiha Sasuke in his home, the man he wanted to bring to justice.

Bad side, he had Uchiha Sasuke in his home, the man who tried to kill him.

It wasn't like it would be easy to bring Sasuke to the cops. If he tried to over-power him he'd probably end up dead. If he tried to just call the police all discreetly, Sasuke would probably just kill everyone and get away again. Naruto was trying to think of how he could get Sasuke to the police station without killing himself but he was coming up blank – everything was just too risky.

Maybe he'd just have to wait, play this situation out, keep Sasuke talking. This was a delicate situation, he had to do this right, he had to think of something to keep Sasuke sane enough to not murder him.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, trying to make sense of his expression. Sasuke's hands were on his knees, his body bent slightly forward towards the coffee table. "I need to ask you questions." It was a blunt statement.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, looking to Sasuke a long moment as if trying to process what he said. "Questions?"

Sasuke nodded, turning from the blonde looking to his front door, his expression unreadable. "I want to understand some things."

This might take all morning.

Naruto should call in.

Naruto glanced to the phone in the kitchen then to Sasuke, wondering if he could excuse himself without dying. "Sasuke," Naruto cleared his throat, the Uchiha looked up at him again with that same slightly confused expression. "I need to call in to work; can you give me a minute?"

"Work?"

"Yeah," Naruto paused, "Remember, you went to my work the other day?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes staying on Naruto a moment too long before he averted his gaze again. "I'll wait."

Naruto left the room, Sasuke didn't look up.

The Uchiha continued to stare at the front door, his eyes then drifting to the black t.v. Sasuke heard the muffled sounds of Naruto in the kitchen; alert enough to hear for his name, but not alert enough to decipher exactly what was being said. He reached towards the coffee table, lifting the remote and punching the buttons to make the t.v. turn on. Sasuke found the channel of static and seemed to visibly calm before he set the remote back down.

Naruto entered the room again; Sasuke brought his legs up, wrapping his bony arms around them as he set his chin on his knee.

Sasuke was content knowing Naruto hadn't said his name on the phone.

"Okay." Naruto was trying his best to remain calm, his heart still beating too fast and now the biting static of the t.v. was causing his skin to crawl. Naruto sat down on the armrest of the couch, a foot or two from the Uchiha. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Sasuke didn't look to the blonde, his dark eyes reflecting the silver screen before him. "I want to ask you why."

Why?

What kind of question was that?

Ugh!

Naruto wasn't used to Sasuke's crazy yet – scratch that, he shouldn't _ever _be used to Sasuke's crazy. "Uh," Naruto kept his slight grin, running a hand through his messy hair. "Why as in what exactly? I'm not in your head, I don't really know what your asking me."

Sasuke tilted his head to Naruto, his expression blank as if digesting his words. "You aren't," Sasuke confirmed, Naruto didn't really know what to make of the words, whether that calmed or upset Sasuke. "I want to know why I haven't killed you yet."

Naruto leaned back on the couch, bringing one knee up, draping his arm across it in an attempt to look casual. He was calculating how fast he could run to the kitchen to grab a knife if need be. "I don't know, do you want to?" He asked, knowing his tone might've sounded bland, but Naruto didn't really understand.

Sasuke was a murderer.

Why hadn't he killed him yet, in all honesty?

Why had Naruto invited him into his home?

God, what was he doing?

"No." Sasuke said honestly, turning back to the t.v.

Naruto wasn't expecting that answer, "No?"

Sasuke frowned but didn't turn back to Naruto, "I don't want to."

"Why," Naruto's bright eyes were on Sasuke's profile, "Why is that?"

"I don't know." He paused, "I wanted you to tell me. They can't tell me, they don't know either, they want me to kill you."

"They?"

Sasuke waved his hand, "It's not important."

Naruto turned his eyes to the t.v. a moment before he looked back towards his kitchen. "Do you not want to kill in general or just me?"

"I already told you." Sasuke turned his dark eyes on the blonde, "Are you not listening?"

"I'm listening." Naruto said quickly, "I'm just asking, has this happened before?"

Sasuke seemed to weigh his words before he decided against lashing out; his muscles relaxing again. "No."

"You did try to kill me though." Naruto pointed out.

"No."

"You stabbed me, and cut my face, don't you remember?"

Sasuke got off the couch in an instant, glaring hard at Naruto, his hands fists at his sides. "I remember! I fucking _remember_ what happened! Stop asking me, I know what happened, I know what went wrong, I know _why_ I'm here. Stop talking like _them_. Stop it!"

Shit.

Naruto nearly fell of the armrest, but he gained composure at the last minute, once again trying to keep his cool. It must be a good thing Sasuke didn't attack him again he supposed, he should really be counting his blessings, but Sasuke's outbursts still startled the fuck out of him. "Sorry, I was just asking—"

"I'm asking." Sasuke said in a voice deadly calm, "I'm asking the questions."

"Alright." Naruto agreed really wishing Sasuke would sit back down.

Sasuke didn't sit again, he started pacing, walking back and forth in front of Naruto and the blonde lost sight of his escape plan to the kitchen; now he was just reliant on Sasuke's sanity however fleeting it may be in this current moment. "I didn't kill you that night. I didn't want to kill you. I didn't try to kill you. I want to understand why."

_You and me both. _

Naruto remained quiet and attentive.

Naruto's silence didn't bother Sasuke, he continued, "I went to the coffee shop because I wanted to kill someone, also to get my favorite drink, but mainly to kill someone." He said his voice still calm and serious. "When I saw you, when I saw you…" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, his dark eyes looking off at nothing in particular, "I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want to kill anything."

"You don't want to kill me?" It seemed so insane, more so than the thought of Sasuke killing him. What made Naruto so different, so special? Why was he spared the devil's wrath?

"No." Sasuke snapped, "Aren't you listening to me?"

"I'm listening; it's just a lot to take in." Naruto got off the couch, standing in front of Sasuke, looking down to the slightly smaller male. "It doesn't really make sense, I mean; you've killed lots of people haven't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So, why me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either."

"Your supposed to know."

Naruto grinned slightly, a real one this time at Sasuke's frustration. "I don't. I don't have any idea."

Sasuke frowned, "I should kill you now."

Naruto's heart skipped, "But you aren't going to." Maybe he could work with this, play it off.

"How do you know?"

"You just told me," Naruto said easily, "You can't."

"I should."

"But you won't."

Sasuke was quiet again; his hands tucked behind his back, his head inclined slightly downward, his matted hair in his face. "I don't understand."

"Is there anything else?"

"Else?" Sasuke looked up.

"Like," Naruto waved a hand, "Like, do you not want to kill anyone when I'm around or is it just me?"

Sasuke processed the question trying to find the answer. Was it just Naruto? Well, he supposed Naruto played a big part if he killed people or not. He didn't have the urge to kill Naruto, but he hadn't killed the other two employees in the shop either that night. Well, he had been confused, distracted, so maybe it was because he just lost focus in general because of Naruto. Not really the fact that Naruto made him lose the urge to kill anything.

Did that make sense?

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat, he reached up and yanked hard on his hair, trying to make his thoughts make sense. He relied on the static, listening to the low hiss in the background as he came back to reality. "I don't want to kill you." That was all he really knew for sure.

"Just me then?"

"It would be easier," Sasuke started, letting go of his hair, turning his dark eyes back on the blonde. "It'd be easier if I killed you."

"Maybe." Naruto offered, applauding himself for his ability to stay so calm.

"I will kill you."

Naruto was startled by Sasuke's conviction; the man really did seem to teeter on the line between sanity and insanity. "I thought you said you don't want to?"

"When I feel normal again, I'll kill you, and everything will be back how it was."

Naruto should be freaking out; Naruto should be attacking Sasuke, running for his life or calling the police. Yet, Naruto didn't do any of those things. He just looked to Sasuke as if he had just said the most mundane thing in the whole world, almost not even caring for what he said.

Maybe it was just too early for this shit.

Or, maybe it was because Naruto thought he could fix Sasuke.

Fix him?

Ha!

But for some reason fear just didn't run up his spine like it had before, for some reason he just remained calm. "What if you never feel normal again?" Naruto asked easily, continuing to look right in his killer's eyes.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't know."

"You say you will kill me, but then you don't even know if your going to be normal again." Naruto grinned, "You have to do better than that Sasuke. I'm not afraid of you if you can't even tell me straight if I'm going to die."

Sasuke turned his eyes away, looking a little annoyed. "Your not afraid?"

"Not really."

"You aren't afraid to die? You aren't afraid that I'm going to kill you?"

"You _might_ kill me." Naruto said.

"It's not enough?"

"Nope."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either really." Naruto said simply, "But I think that's okay."

"It's okay?"

"You don't have to understand everything."

"I want to."

"You can't."

"Who says?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shook his head, unable to keep his grin at bay. Sasuke was… almost like a child in the way he thought. Well, a really insane homicidal child, but still, something about him almost seemed endearing. "The world."

"The world?" Sasuke looked as confused as ever.

"It's hard to explain." Naruto said, "No one knows everything, no one knows what is just around the corner, you know?"

"No."

"That's fine." Naruto said, walking towards the kitchen, actually leaving Sasuke's company.

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's normal." Naruto said, hearing Sasuke follow him, the blonde rummaging through the fridge for food items.

"Normal?"

"It's normal not to know, it's normal to wonder, it's normal to not kill people."

Sasuke stood in the threshold of the kitchen, his hands still behind his back, he was quiet this time.

"Do you want to be normal Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"It's an easy question," Naruto murmured, he had taken out some vegetables and some chicken from the fridge. He got a pan down from the upper cabinet, setting it on the stove and turning the gas on.

"I don't understand." Sasuke said, glancing to Naruto as the blonde shredded up the vegetables, taking a knife from the cutting block, the Uchiha visibly tensing before he saw the blonde cutting up the chicken.

"Uh," Naruto paused in his cuts before he continued, "Do you like killing people?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen table, sitting in a chair, "It makes them stop talking."

"Them?"

"Itachi and Orochimaru." Before Sasuke hadn't said, but now that he did Naruto tried to hide his shock.

Orochimaru was the dead doctor.

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother.

How were they talking? Well, that just meant Sasuke really was off his rocker if there had been any doubt before. Sasuke had voices, Naruto understood that now, that was what he kept referring to.

"Are they talking to you now?"

"No."

"Do they make you kill people?"

"Not always." Sasuke murmured, "I like to kill people."

The voices didn't control him, not completely then, murder was just Sasuke's weird hobby.

Hobby?

Naruto really referred to murder as a hobby?

The blond decided not to dwell on it, this whole morning was giving him a headache. "What do you like about it?"

"It helps me think."

God, Sasuke was such a loon.

"Do you like stir fry?"

"What?"

"Stir fry." Naruto said, adding chicken to the pan, mixing it with the vegetables, the kitchen starting to swell with the fragrance of the food. "That's what I'm making, I'm hungry, I asked if you liked it."

"I've never had it."

Naruto glanced to Sasuke, then back to the food, "You don't eat much do you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, his arms folded on the table.

Naruto decided not to press the issue, it was amazing in itself he wasn't dead yet. Was he really having a slightly sane conversation with his would-be killer? Was he really making them breakfast? Was he actually _enjoying_ Sasuke's company? Naruto refused to answer any of his mind's questions, "Well, you can try some then."

"Do you like being normal?"

"I guess." Naruto said, flashing Sasuke another grin, "I've always been normal, so sure."

"How do you know your normal?"

"I don't talk to people in my head and I don't kill things," He said, "For starters."

Sasuke didn't seem offended, didn't even seem to be bothered by Naruto's snappy sarcastic tone. He just stayed in his chair looking to Naruto's profile as he cooked.

"Didn't you used to be normal?"

"I don't know."

"You went to school," Naruto decided to stop there, deciding that any talk about Sasuke's family might be a sore subject.

"I don't remember that."

"Really?"

Sasuke lifted a hand, supporting his head as he looked off at nothing.

"Why aren't they talking to you?" Naruto asked, referring to Sasuke's voices, deciding to change subjects.

"It's hard to hear them outside." Sasuke said, "It's hard to hear them over the static of the t.v. I can't hear them at all when I'm in the middle of killing someone, and it takes a few minutes for me to focus on them again."

"That's why you kill?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Do you not want to talk to them?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you wish they were gone?"

Sasuke debated this question a moment, "I don't know."

Sasuke didn't know a lot of things Naruto concluded, but he was sane, at least for the moment and Naruto found peace in that. The blonde scooped the food onto two plates, grabbing chopsticks out of the drawer and making his way to the table. He sat on the opposite end of Sasuke, pushing his plate to him. Naruto picked up his chopsticks and started to eat, picking up a veggie then a piece of meat, liking the difference in taste and texture.

Sasuke looked at his food, the scent wafting to him but he hadn't moved to pick up the utensils. He looked down at the mess on his plate as if debating whether it was edible or not.

"It's not poison."

Sasuke's dark eyes glared to Naruto, "Why would it be poison?"

"It's just, your looking at it like it is."

Sasuke glared to his food now, clear his mood just switched from being calm to being… well, being insane. "Your trying to poison me!" Sasuke hissed, in one swift movement his arm hit the plate off the table – the contents exploding over the kitchen, the porcelain smashing against the cabinets.

Naruto just watched in muted horror as the Uchiha got up out of his chair, hands slamming down on the table, his dark eyes furious.

Well, there went the morning.

Maybe this was why Sasuke didn't eat.

He was just fucking crazy.

"I didn't poison anything." Naruto said, trying to be calm, "I'm eating it, see." Naruto put another piece of chicken in his mouth but it was hard to taste it.

"Lies!" Sasuke yelled, "Your fucking lying to me!"

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Sasuke."

Sasuke started to his name, his eyes still narrowed but he seemed a little complacent, enough so Naruto didn't really fear for his life, not at the moment. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip before he finally sat back down, "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie." Naruto said softly, it was really like talking to a child. "You've been watching me eat, why don't you have some of mine? Nothing is wrong with mine."

"So, something was wrong with mine?"

"Something is wrong with it now," Naruto almost couldn't hide his exasperation, "It's all over the cabinets."

Sasuke glanced to the mess, "Mm." Was all he offered in understanding.

Well, it was a start, it definitely was better than him screaming at him anyway. "Just have some of mine."

Sasuke looked skeptical.

"Just do it." Naruto urged, "Your so skinny."

Sasuke glanced to himself a moment, his hands picking at each other on the table, his dark eyes not holding the glint of insanity anymore. "Fine." He complied, Naruto scooted the plate to him and Sasuke lifted the chopsticks, picking up a vegetable and placed it in his mouth.

Naruto was anxious, really not sure what to expect as he watched Sasuke chew.

Sasuke put down the chopsticks, folded his arms and sat back in the chair. One foot was pushing at the table as if trying to get it away from him. "I don't like it."

Well, it was better them him saying he was poisoned.

"That's fine." Naruto said, grabbing the plate back and getting out of his chair. He didn't really feel too hungry anymore, his nerves were sort of shot. "What do you eat?"

Sasuke watched Naruto's every movement, though he didn't get up from his seat. "I like coffee."

"That's not a food."

"That's what I eat."

"You have to eat something else." Naruto said, wrapping up his food and putting it in the fridge. He picked up the paper towels and cleaning supplies, intent on cleaning the mess Sasuke made.

Sasuke rocked back in his chair, the legs teetering as he pushed himself away from the table. "I like rice."

"Well, that's a start."

"My rice cooker is broken."

"How did it break?" Naruto just wanted Sasuke to keep talking, if he kept talking maybe he wouldn't revert back to complete crazy. He really shouldn't be so comfortable with this, he really shouldn't, but for some reason he just couldn't help it. He continued to clean, tossing a wad of food in the trash.

"I was mad."

"Why didn't you get another?"

"I don't like going out."

"You came here though." Naruto murmured, finishing the floor and working on the cabinets. "I live almost the complete opposite where you live. How did you find me anyway?"

"I asked people." Sasuke said as if that was the most sane thing to say.

Sasuke just asked around? He walked the entire expanse of city looking for Naruto and he just asked people where he was? God, this was all becoming so confusing and crazy. "You came all the way here for answers?"

"Yes." Sasuke murmured honesty, looking off at nothing in particular, the chair squeaking as he pushed himself back a bit more.

Naruto really hoped the chair wouldn't fall, god only knew he needed another outburst from Sasuke. "Did I help at all?"

"Not really."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What _do_ you want to do?" Naruto asked, tossing the used towels in the garbage and walking to the sink to clean his hands.

"I know what I should do."

"Kill me," Naruto finished, "I know."

"You aren't scared?"

"Not really." Naruto said, "I think I was, but I'm not anymore."

"Why?"

"I told you." Naruto said, wiping his hands on a towel, leaning back against the sink to face Sasuke. "You can't even tell me for sure if you are going to kill me."

Sasuke's dark eyes turned on the blonde, he was picking at a loose string on his shirt, "I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you either."

Sasuke frowned, finally planting all four chair legs on the floor and getting out of his seat.

"You don't want to kill me."

"Don't tell me what I want to do." Sasuke snapped his tone dangerous.

Naruto didn't start; he just remained standing, almost smug in his expression. "You said it yourself. You don't. Maybe _they_ do, but your stronger than them."

Sasuke eyed Naruto's expression a long moment, clearly unsure how to respond. "How do you know?"

"I can just tell." Naruto grinned.

"How?"

"Some things you can't explain."

"But," Sasuke murmured, "I want you to explain."

"Remember Sasuke," Naruto paused, "You can't know everything no matter how much you want to know. Wondering is just part of life; it's a _normal_ part of life."

"Normal." Sasuke let the word roll off his tongue.

"Normal." Naruto kept his grin, "Not knowing means your normal."

"So," Sasuke paused, "Me not wanting to kill you, not understanding why I don't want to kill you, is normal?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, in a way."

"So I'm normal?"

Naruto tried not to burst out laughing, knowing that would not be the appropriate response. But, god damn! Sasuke asking if he was normal, Naruto almost lost composure. "You can get there. This is a step to being normal." Naruto said as evenly as he could, though his grin did get bigger.

"I think," Sasuke finally yanked the offending string from his shirt, "I think I want to be normal."

Naruto pushed off the counter, folding his arms in front of him, just watching Sasuke's expression, "That's good. That's a start."

"You'll help me." Sasuke said, his dark eyes turning to the blonde. "You're going to fix me."

For some reason, Naruto really didn't see that coming.

But, what had he expected?

That Sasuke would just declare he was going to turn himself in to authorities or go back to the mental hospital or something in his quest to be normal?

Naruto put the noose around his own neck this time, "But I don't—" He balked.

"You are going to fix me Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said dangerously, "If you don't, I'll let _them_ kill you."

Naruto swallowed thickly.

Sasuke walked from the kitchen, towards the living room and to the front door. He didn't say another word, just left, Naruto heard the door shut but his whole body felt numb.

What did he just get himself into?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notice:

Thank you to everyone whom read the one-shot, "Sleep" which was a spin-off of this story. Sorry for any confusion from it, I just wanted a bit of fluff since it would take quite a while for it to develop, I wasn't trying to say it never was going to happen, really I didn't. ^^; It'll happen; it'll just take a long time because I'm more partial to gradual romance.

Anyway. Thanks to everyone whom reviewed that story and also this one.

Ugh. This chapter took forever. I re-wrote it three times I think and I still don't know if I like it. Oh well. Sasuke's third person point of view. The end is sort of weird, but it'll be explained. Just so you kinda understand, Sasuke was going into shock; over-loaded, on top of his normal insomniac and lack of food intake. His body just couldn't handle the mental strain and he freaked out more or less.

Or, maybe something else. I haven't decided. Anyway! Please leave a review at the bottom.

"Sasuke the Homicidal Maniac"

'Chapter Eight'

Naruto was going to fix him.

He was going to be fixed.

Sasuke was normal.

Sasuke was going to be _more_ normal when Naruto fixed him.

Sasuke kept mulling over the details of the night, over everything Naruto said, the man's voice vibrating in his head and Sasuke was trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling.

He'd be able to remember things.

He'd be able to stop killing people.

He'd be able to be alone.

Naruto would get rid of Itachi and Orochimaru.

Sasuke grinned, the expression taking up most his face in an almost deranged manner as he stalked down the street like a wraith coming upon his home. His boots crunched against the broken walkway, reaching for the handle of the door and sliding it open effortlessly.

Naruto was going to fix him.

Fix. Fix. Fix. Fix.

Sasuke shut the door, feeling for the light when the first voice hit his ears.

_Hm. Where have you been? _

_You didn't bring back anyone._

_Where did you go? You don't smell like blood._

"No where." Sasuke hissed, flicking on the light and illuminating the space around him. The walls were dingy, almost looking like they were leaking; the entire space was dank and empty. Only a couch skewed in the middle of the room, a t.v. in front of that, the kitchen off down the hall. A stair well was behind the couch; it led down into the bowels of the manor where the corpses and torture devices were.

_Lying?_

_How unlike you little brother._

Sasuke frowned, his good mood squashed as he walked towards the sofa and laid himself down on it. He lifted the remote and started to flip through the channels.

_Ignoring us now? _

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept staring intently at the t.v., his black eyes reflecting random images as he tried to ignore the pulse in his temples and those horrid voices as they whispered to him.

_You can't ignore us. _

_We're never going away._

_Never, Sasuke. _

Sasuke started; his body felt like ice and he jumped up, swearing he felt a hand on his shoulder, felt it on his neck. "Stop it!" He snarled, remote clenched in his hand as he glared wildly at the empty space around him.

Laughter.

He heard laughter.

He held his ears in an instant, the remote falling in a crash as he doubled over, his eyes clenched shut.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

It didn't stop.

Orochimaru was laughing.

That shrill condescending laughter.

Sasuke growled to himself, pinching his eyes open as he glared hard at the space in front of him, "I said stop it!"

_You want me to listen to you when you don't listen to me?_

Sasuke seethed.

_It's not very polite little brother; ignoring us like you were._

"I won't have to listen to either of you anymore." He finally said in a deathly cold tone.

_Oh?_

Sasuke grinned at their confusion, "I'm going to be fixed, I'm going to get better." Sasuke had no thought to keep this secret to himself; it didn't matter if they knew.

They were stuck in this house.

They had to be.

Sasuke didn't hear them outside, so what did he have to fear? If he could keep going to Naruto's, the man could fix him and they wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

_Fixed? _

"Fixed." He said, feeling a little more full of himself as he got up off the ground, his posture rigid. "I won't have to listen to either of you anymore."

_No one can fix you._

_We'll never leave._

"That's not true."

_Isn't it?_

"It's not true." Sasuke turned from the couch, walking to the kitchen, wanting to be somewhere but knowing it didn't matter where he went in the house, they would still talk to him.

_No one can fix you. _

"Naruto will."

_Naruto?_

_Ohoho, that boy you tried to kill? The boy you let get away?_

"He's going to fix me." Sasuke murmured, leaning up against the counter and looking down to his feet, absently staring at a dark spot on the tiled floor.

_Why?_

"What?" Sasuke glanced up despite himself, glaring off into the living room.

_Why is he going to fix you?_

_You tried to kill him._

"He said he was going to."

_Why?_

Sasuke bit his lip, looking back at his feet. "He said so."

_It doesn't make any sense._

_You try to kill him and he decides to be a good neighbor and fix you? _

Orochimaru was laughing again.

"Stop it."

_You're just adorable Sasuke. So very adorable._

Sasuke glared hard, his lips pinched into a hard frown.

_He's playing you for a fool._

"How?"

_He's deluding you. He's telling you, you can be fixed but we both know you can't be, isn't that right? _

Sasuke was silent.

_He's going to give you to the police. He's going to have you caged forever._

"That's not true."

_Isn't it?_

"No."

_See what happens when you leave us? When you start believing people on the outside?_

Sasuke stared hard at the tiles, trying to keep his thoughts on the hope that Naruto would fix him but it was getting harder and harder to do. They kept talking to him, kept whispering these lies that were starting to become truths.

Why did Naruto want to fix him?

Sasuke had threatened his life if he didn't, but what did that matter?

Why did Naruto feel so compelled?

It was true then, wasn't it? That Naruto was using him, going to make him trust him and then he was going to hand him over the police, wasn't he?

_They all just want to hurt you._

_We want what is best for you little brother._

_Only what is best. We know how other people are. They only want to hurt you. That's why you have to hurt them first, why you have to stay with us, forever._

Forever?

Sasuke sunk down to the kitchen floor, his body curled in on itself, his arms wrapped around his legs as he buried his head in his knees. He pinched his eyes shut, wanting to believe in Naruto but it was getting harder and harder to do.

Naruto.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Naruto was going to fix him.

He said he was.

He said he was normal.

Sasuke wanted to be normal, he liked being normal.

He was going to be normal like Naruto.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

_You can't trust people._

"I want—"

_It's not about your wants. _

_When did you become so selfish?_

Sasuke tried to hide further, only the mess of his hair being seen as he nuzzled hard into his bony knees.

_It's about all of us. About all of our existences. _

_We're just doing what is best for you._

_Don't you see that?_

"Naruto—"

_He's using you._

_He's going to trap you._

_He wants you dead._

"That's not true." His voice was muffled.

_You tried to kill him. Why should he protect his murderer? _

"I don't know."

_Why should he care about you?_

"I don't know."

_Why should he fix you?_

"I don't know!"

_You don't know anything Sasuke._

_That's why we're here._

The light in the kitchen was flickering, the snap and pop adding another noise to the background of voices and the mindless drivel that was on t.v.

All the sounds were blurring together, pounding in his head, making it hard to think.

_Don't you believe us? _

"I…" Sasuke shook his head, unable to speak.

_You need to believe in us. _

Sasuke felt the ice on him again; feeling hands on his shoulders, on his head. He felt like he was suffocating, it was getting hard to breathe.

_We love you._

Sasuke gasped, trying to find his voice, trying to breathe, his lungs felt like they were collapsing.

_Don't believe those lies._

_Naruto hates you._

Sasuke's head felt like it was filling with water. Sounds was exploding into a hiss of static and his body was shutting down. He couldn't move, his muscles felt like jelly and even though his eyes were open all he saw was black.

_He hates you._

_He wants you dead._

Sasuke felt cold, intensely cold.

_We love you Sasuke._

_We want what's best for you._

Sasuke felt himself sliding against the cabinets, felt himself fall against the floor.

_Sleep Sasuke._

_Sleep._

_We'll take care of you._

_We love you._

Everything exploded into nothing; Sasuke's senses failed. He felt nothing, a numbing sensation, feeling like he was submerged in a thick jelly. Thought, sound, sensation, it was all gone.

Nothing but darkness.


End file.
